The Ghostly OddBabysitter
by Pii
Summary: A DP and FOP crossover Sorry for the bad grammar. See what will happen if Danny manage to be Timmy's Babysitter.
1. The Babysitter Wish

_Hi there welcome to my first Crossover! It's DP and FOP. Well, I make this crossover since I really miss these shows. DP(Danny Phantom) and FOP(Fairly OddParents) © to Butch Hartman, this is just a Fan-Fic!!! Sorry if this fan-fic kinda familiar with other fan-fics. Maybe I am copying. I get inspiration from other fan-fics. Sorry if I am copying a little thing. But I doesn't mean to copying all of you, seriously. Again, sorry if the grammar is bad, since I am bad in it._

_Without any further… enjoy~_

**The Ghostly OddBabysitter**

Today at Timmy's house… the boy with pink cap is washing dishes.

"Come on Timmy, Cheer up!" Said a pink-haired fairy, or known as Wanda, Timmy's fairy godmother..

"Yeah! Then we can get puddings!!!" said the green-haired fairy, Cosmo, Timmy's fairy godfather. Then he poof a pudding for himself.

"Look? Pudding!!!" he continued.

"I'm getting sick of Vicky! Why not SHE doing this all?!" said the boy with pink cap, he is Timmy Turner.

"But she's your babysitter!" said Wanda.

"Yeah, I wonder if I can get other babysi-" then he got an idea. "I know!"

"I wish I have a new babysitter! He is a cool teenager, and he is not bad as Vicky!" said Timmy.

"Did he wish for puddings?" ask Cosmo. Then Cosmo and Wanda swing their wands.

**Meanwhile at the Casper High…**

"Hey Danny." Said a black-haired girl, she is Sam.

"Oh, hey Sam." Answer a boy with black hair and blue eyes, he is Danny. Danny is grabbing a Fenton Thermos and just going to put it on the locker. But he stopped when he heard Sam.

"Hey! You not say hi to me?" ask a boy with darker-skin and wearing a red cap, he is a geek and his name is Tucker.

"You even not say hi to me." Said Danny. He still grab the Fenton Thermos.

"Okay, let's get it straight. You did something to Mr. Lancer when he was teaching on the class, don't you?" ask Sam.

"Oh come on, I just make the class not really boring. Anyway, you guys enjoy it, right?"

Sam's face turn into a grim. And Tucker is laughing.

"Well, that's just nice, just now." Said Tucker.

"You know what? I thinking about going to Nasty Burger. You guys come?" ask Danny.

"I am not coming." Said Sam.

"Oh, come on! What with you Sam?"

"Just come, at least there will be no explosion on it, like that time." Danny smiling.

Tucker and Sam grim at Danny.

"Okay, okay… I know , I admitted it. I canceled the test. I overshadow Mr. Lancer's body and make him cancel the test."

"Okay, Danny. We'll come. Just in case to protecting your secret if a ghost will appearing there."

"Better leave now before Dash start hunting---" Danny is gone before he could finish his words.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker screamed.

**Timmy's Room**

Danny poof-ed on timmy's room. He's falling.

"Ouch!"

Timmy not say anything. Either Cosmo and Wanda(who already disguised as fish when Danny come).

"Uh…" Timmy looking at Cosmo and Wanda. "He is the cool babysitter?" Cosmo and Wanda just silent.

"Hey! You! Where am I? Why I am here?!" Danny is angry. Asking Timmy about his whereabouts now.

"Umm,… you're at my house"

"Oh great and why you bring me here?!"

"Umm,…. Internet?"

"Cool! Better you call it Timmy!!!" Cosmo shouted in the fish bowl.

"Oh, shut up you, idiot." Said Wanda.

"Okay. I don't know why I am here and I going back to my home." Danny is leaving Timmy's room.

"Oh, wait!!!" Timmy and Danny go to downstair and the Turners are there.

"Oh, Timmy. Who is he?" ask Mr. Turner.

"Yeah Timmy, why you bring a stranger home?" ask Mrs. Turner.

"Um… he is… the new babysitter! I search him on… Internet!" Danny start glaring on Timmy.

"May I borrow the phone…?" Danny looking at Timmy. "…Please?"

"Oh sure young boy." Then Danny start to phoning his home.

(Fenton's home)

"Hello. Jack Fenton's here!"

"Dad! It's me! I am stuck somewhere and they told me to babysit a kid!!!"

"What? You going to babysitting somewhere for this vacation?"

"What? Yes. I mean… NO!!!"

"Well, we're going to go on a vacation, all our family. But if you want to babysitting, it's okay."

"What? Vacation? But it's not holiday yet!"

"Casper High School exploded since someone bring a Nasty Burger Sauce in heat. So it closed for one month. For repairing."

"Oh, cool. I mean, NO! Dad, They force me to babysit!"

"Have a nice day Danny!" Jack end the conversation and Danny bangs the phone.

"Uhm, sorry…" said Danny.

"So, you going to babysit Timmy? What's your name? Where do you live?"

"WHAT?! I AM… eh, I mean NO!! My name is Danny, Daniel Fenton and I live on Amity Park!"

"Oh, that quite far! You did manage to get here by yourself?"

"Yes. I mean, NO!!!"

"Okay Daniel, just take care of Timmy! If you're hungry you can eat foods from refrigerator and since you're in your holiday, you can live here." Then Turners leave the house. Leaving Timmy and Danny staring each other.

They're quiet. Until the door closed.

"So what do you want now?"

"Uhm,… open up the internet…!" Timmy starts running.

"Hey wait!!!"

Timmy is running to his room and Danny chasing him. Timmy closes the door and locked it.

"Hey!!! Open the door!"

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

Cosmo and Wanda appearing.

"What's it honey?" ask Wanda.

"I don't think he is nice…. And he's not that cool!!!" said Timmy.

"So what you want now?" ask Wanda.

Out of the room, Danny is angrier because Timmy is closing the door and not answer him. He's going ghost and try to get inside. Back to inside the room.

"I wish he is leaving this place!"

Cosmo and Wanda swing their wands. But suddenly it not working.

"What? What's wrong?!" ask Timmy.

"Something is blocking our magic, Timmy. Like a plasma-energic" said Wanda.

"Oh, I know!" said Cosmo. He poof another pudding. "PUDDING!!!" he grins.

After that the door is opened. That was danny's hand opening the door from inside. He is back to his human form now and enter the room. Cosmo and Wanda turns into goldfish.

"Okay, pinkie boy! Tell me the truth what do you want!"

---to be continued

_Sorry for bad grammar. Please review~!_


	2. PlasmaEnergy? Magic Problems!

_Okay, 1__st__ I say again sorry for the bad Grammar… Oh yea, I forgot to say… Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda not yet have Poof this time, and Danny still keep the ghost secret from anyone._

_Without any further ado… Enjoy~! 3_

"Geez… why he not gone?" Timmy whisper to his goldfishes.

"What do you mean?!" Danny get angrier. He pick up Timmy.

"Uhm, I mean… the fishes."

"What? What gone? PUDDING… no I miss you!" Cosmo scream on the fishbowl. Wanda glare at him.

"Well,… I wish he is frozen…!" Timmy say his wish. Cosmo and Wanda grant his wish from inside the fishbowl. Danny is froze so he can't move just for now and Timmy ran away.

Cosmo and Wanda following Timmy who running downstairs.

"Why this time it's working?" Timmy wondered. He still running. He going outside the house.

"I dunno, Pudding?" said Cosmo.

"I also don't understand! Looks like the plasma-energy is gone!" said Wanda.

Meanwhile in Timmy's room, Danny still frozen. Then he going ghost and break the ice. "Where's that kid now?" he quickly come downstairs while he still in the ghost form.

"Hey, you…!!!" Timmy hear Danny's voice and steps. He quickly into his wish.

"I wish he is frozen…!!! Again…!!!" Timmy's in panic so he say that quickly. Cosmo and Wanda going to grant it, but it's not working again.

"What's wrong this time?!" Timmy screamed.

"Looks like the plasma-energy is back…" said Wanda. Danny is getting closer to Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda turned into squirrels and Danny change back to his human form when he go outside. Danny grabs on Timmy.

"Okay kid, looks like you-" Danny stop his words when suddenly his ghost sense is off.

"Uh,…" Danny release Timmy. "Okay, here goes… I'm goin'…." He stop his words again then look at Timmy who wondering what is he doing.

"Uh…." Danny quiet suddenly. "I'm goin'…. To the toilette…!!!" He run into Timmy's house, leaving Timmy and the two squirrels(Cosmo and Wanda).

"Geez… he was very angry to me but now suddenly he ran to the toilette like a small kid. He is UNCOOL!!!" Timmy is angry.

"But he is. If not, why our magic point at him as 'cool'?" ask Wanda.

"I know. Because he ate puddings!" Cosmo making Timmy and Wanda quiet suddenly.

"Okay, now better back home and I will check the TV. Better I watching TV than stay with un-COOL Babysitter." Timmy walk to the house, Cosmo and Wanda following him.

--- a few minutes later…

"Geez, why he take so lo-oong time inside the toilette?" said Timmy, with a grim face.

"I dunno…" said Wanda.

Suddenly the TV show a News.

"Hey! What with the show?" ask Cosmo.

"Oh, shut! This must be important!" said Wanda.

"_Dimmsdale, today we have a strange situation happened in a store. All boxes glowing green and looks like there's something controlling it_." The Camera getting closer to the box. Then suddenly a box ghost appear.

"BEWARE!!!!" some people screams and run away.

"_It's a goth! Eh, it's a ghoth! Eh, it's a GHOST!!! It's ghost!!! Run away for your life!!!" _said the TV reporter.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy gasp on TV.

"Ghosts?! Maybe that's something that make the plasma-energies and block our magics!" Wanda screams.

"What?!" Timmy gasped.

"At least they not block Puuuu---" Wanda slap Cosmo with the pudding before he finish his words. "Hey. This tasted good…..!!!"

Then TV's camera caught something flying on the sky. "What's that? That's a bird! A plane!"

"Oh, come on… that's lame saying…" said the flying thing on the sky. The camera zoom in that thing. That someone has white hair, black and white outfit… and yet… "He is a GHOST?!!" Timmy and Wanda screamed.

Cosmo take closer look to the TV and that ghost boy. "Look! He has a same eye color with me!" He pointed on the screen. Causing Wanda and Timmy glare at him.

"BEWAREEEE…!!!" said the box ghost.

"Oh come on,… why you must appear here?" said the ghost boy. He take a thing looks like a thermos and caught that box ghost.

"YAAAAY…!!!" all people scream in happiness. The ghost boy waves, then he leaves. Then the reporter said.

"_That ghost boy save us. We are currently finding his whereabouts on internet right now. Oh! Here's it! The results said, his name is Danny Phantom and he is from Amity Park. Always fighting for bad ghosts. Who knows that Danny Phantom appear on Dimmsdale? Thank you Ghost Boy!!!"_

Cosmo still beside the TV. Then he change his clothes like Danny Phantom's erlier. "Look! I am Cosmo Phantom!". Then he poof a pudding. "Pudding!!! I mean... PUDDING!!! Ghost PUDDING!!!!"

Timmy and Wanda just slap their faces.

Then Danny is coming back from upstairs. Cosmo and Wanda disguised as pillows on the sofa.

"Okay kid, now tell me!"

"Tell you… tell you what?" Danny slap his face.

"TELL ME WHY YOU BRING ME HERE!!!!!" the angry 14-years-old teen is grabbing Timmy again.

"You… uh… to babysit me…"

"Why I must babysit you?!!!"

"**Because I want a cool babysitter other than my old one!!!"**

Danny quiet. He thinks, maybe this is Desiree's doing. That's why he's there, it's all because this little kid's wish. Danny try to smile on Timmy.

"Why you not want your old babysitter to babysit you?"

"She is so mean to me." That ten years old boy with pink cap's face turned sad.

"Mean…? What do you---"

"She's always make me to do things like dishes and thrashes."

Danny just keep quiet.

"Mind if I know your old babysitter's name?"

"VICKY…" suddenly flowers on the vase scream and dead. Danny try to cheer up this boy.

"Okay, I will here to babysit you." He said. "May we introduce ourselves again?" Danny give his hand to Timmy. Timmy give his hand and they're shaking.

"Timmy Turner."

"Danny Fenton."

"Nice to meet you!"

They both smiling. Looks like a new friendship will created. Wanda whisper to Timmy.

"Well, he's not that bad, right?"

"But he still NOT cool…"

"I know what's cool! PUDDINGS!!!" Cosmo shouted again. Wanda poof a zipper on his mouth.

"So, what do you what to do now?" ask Timmy.

"I will stay here and babysit you. Just in case…" Danny take a look on the clock. It's nine already.

"Okay, go to bed young kid! Because tomorrow is Saturday doesn't mean you can sleep late!" Danny push Timmy to upstairs. Timmy enter his room and lock it. Cosmo and Wanda appear after that.

"Uncool…" said Timmy.

"Mmmmffh… mffh…." Cosmo can't say a thing.

"Well, it's late. Good night Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda turns into goldfishes and Timmy climb his bed.

Meanwhile at downstairs, Danny really tired after catching the box ghost (well, it quite easy) and chasing Timmy all the day. He fall asleep on the sofa and after that Turners are home.

"That was fun doesn't it?"  
"It is!"

Mr. and Mrs. Turner on a chit-chat after going out all day. Until they see Danny sleep on the sofa.

"Look! He is too tired. Maybe he works really hard."

"Well, this young boy just babysitting Timmy all day."

They get a blanket for Danny and then go to their rooms.

**What will happens on Danny's second day of babysitting Timmy? Find out on the next ones ^_^''**

_Do you like it? The 2__nd__ part is done. Please Review ^_^; SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMARS ALL TIME LONG…!!!_


	3. The Old and New Babysitter

_Hi all __ thanks to reviewing ^^; though the grammar is bad… Thank you to understand me! Here comes the next one because I am in mood :D_

_Oh yea, I wondered this. Why the lines I created not appearing? In my real work(Ms. Word) I made lines. But why it not appearing on ? So this time I just use not really much lines __ Nah~ Enjoy~eeee….!_

* * *

Today is Saturday and this is the 2nd day of Danny's babysitting. Danny in grim since he must do all the duty. He must wash dishes, and get away the trashes. Since Turners leave the house, Danny use his ghost powers to do all of those.

"Okay. Shine and clean!" Danny transform to his human form now. "Now time to get away those trashes." He shoot a beam from his fingers and the trashes gone. "All done." He is smiling. "Now one more thing to do."

Danny take a look what Timmy's currently doing right now. Timmy is busy with his video games. Timmy noticing Danny is back already.

"Hey, Danny"

"Hey, Timmy"

"Um…" Timmy looking at Danny.

"You done your jobs?" ask Timmy.

"Uh-um…" Danny just nodding.

Timmy thinking, that was really fast! How Danny can do all of the things so fast? This even just take not less than 10 minutes! Timmy run outside his room, go to kitchen. Cosmo and Wanda appear above Timmy.

"Whoah…! He really did his jobs!" Timmy groaned.

"Yeah, and really fast. I not understand how he can did this all, alone?" Wanda confuse.

"I know! I don't know!" said Cosmo.

"And these plates also shining. What on earth can done the jobs like this?!" Timmy wonder.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda going to upstairs again, they hiding behind walls. They see Danny is standing in front of Timmy's room and waiting for him to back.

"Let's see… if he have a secret" said Timmy. But not long time after that, Danny's ghost sense off. Danny run to the toilette.

"Great. He going to the toilette again…" Timmy groaned.

"And he will take a long time for it." Said Wanda.

"Well, I think I done with my video games." Timmy walk to his room, turn off his video games and turn the TV channel. Suddenly a news appear.

"What this time's news?" ask Wanda.

"_Dimmsdale, today we have a report from one canteen. Another ghost appeared! It looks like a fat-lady with-" _said the Reporter. He not yet done his words then the Lunch Lady said.

"What you say fat-lady?! Anyway, want cookies?" said Lunch Lady. She giving a tray of cookies.

Cosmo looking on the TV. "Wonder if she got puddings?"

Then Danny Phantom appears, camera caught the battle. After he got Lunch Lady, he flew away.

"Why ghosts appear on Dimmsdale?" ask Timmy.

"Maybe a portal opened on Dimmsdale!" said Wanda.

After that Danny entering Timmy's room. Cosmo and Wanda turned into goldfishes. "What are you doing? And I think I hear sounds from inside?"

"Umm… The TV…" Timmy smiling.

"What do you watch?" Danny see the news and he is smiling.

"Why you're smiling suddenly?" ask Timmy.

"Uh, nothing… nothing so far!" Danny and Timmy hear someone knocking the door.

"I'll get it!" Timmy and Danny saying in same time.

"No, I will. Just stay here." Said Timmy.

Timmy wants to know what Danny's secret since he can do the jobs quickly. Timmy want Danny to stay in his room, so if he doing something weird, Cosmo and Wanda can tell him. Danny just stand quietly. He not understand why Timmy act like that.

Timmy opens the door, and a girl with green t-shirt, and orange hair is there. She's VICKY…

"Hello… Timmy…!!!" said Vicky. Suddenly a thunder appear behind her.

"AAAAH… Vicky!! What do you want?!"

"Oh, I just want to see why YOUR PARENTS NOT CALLING ME TO BABYSITTING YOU!!!!" Vicky screams on Timmy's ears.

"Uh… I GOT NEW BABYSITTER!!!" said Timmy.

"What? Oh, really. How does he or she look li---" Vicky stopped when he saw Danny is going downstairs.

"Timmy, who is it?" Danny walking to the door.

"He is… so… cute….!!!" Vicky's eye turned into heart. Looks like she fall in love with Danny. Vicky get closer look to Danny. Danny glare at Vicky.

"Um, may I help you?"

"Yes… You are so handsome!"

"Uh, thanks…" Danny sweatdrop, he looking at Vicky. "Who is HER?!" Danny look at Timmy and pointing at Vicky.

"She is uh… my old babysitter… VICKY…" said Timmy. Flowers on the vase screams and dead.

"Do you want to go out somewhere? What's your name???" ask Vicky.

"Uh… I think… I going to the toilette…" Danny run upstairs and leave Vicky. Vicky glare at Timmy.

"What's HIS NAME?!!!" Timmy grabbed by Vicky. He is sweatdrop.

"Uhm… Daniel…." Timmy answer with a sweatdrop. Vicky drop Timmy, Timmy grim.

"Danieeeel~~~ please come back soon…!~" Vicky saying that with an odd voice.

"Dude, that make my ears aching!" Danny cover his ears with hands upstairs behind the walls.

"Um, he is busy right now. Mind if you leave, now?!!!" Timmy is angry now. He said to Vicky.

"No! I not going until I get him!" Vicky grabbing Timmy again.

"Great, if he don't want with you?" Vicky drop Timmy again. Timmy think fast. Then Timmy said.

"He is currently waiting for someone. He want to go out for date."

"WHAT?!! WHO'S THE GIRL?!"

"Um, I dunno…"

Vicky dashing out quickly and screams. "I NOT GOING TO LET YOU DATING WITH HIM!!!!!!"

Timmy wake up and walking upstairs. Danny ask him.

"She leaving yet?"

"Thanks me, she's leaving now."

"Great! Thanks!" suddenly Danny's ghost sense off again.

"Uh, I think… I going to get the toillete…" Danny running to the toilette. Timmy is grim. Then he call Cosmo and Wanda.

"COSMO!!!! WANDAAA!!!!"

"Yes, honey?" ask Wanda.

"HE IS UNCOOL…!!!!" Timmy screams.

"But Puddings cool!" said Cosmo.

"Why your magic pointing him as cool!?!?!" Timmy ask Wanda.

"I don't know…" Wanda wondering.

"Let's see,… since Danny's here, some ghosts appearing on Dimmsdale and Danny Phantom also appear here!" said Cosmo.

Timmy and Wanda looking each other. Then they looking at Cosmo.

"What?" ask Timmy.

"What did you say?" ask Wanda.

"I dunno…" Cosmo wondering.

"Let's check the TV again to make sure what Cosmo's words are right!!!" Timmy running to his room and turn on the TV.

"_Dimmsdale, yet another ghost appear on Dimmsdale…" _the TV show Skulker.

"That's right!" scream Wanda.

"And ghosts just appear when Danny going to the toilette." Said Cosmo randomly.

Timmy and Wanda looking at Cosmo again.

"What?" ask Cosmo.

Then Danny Phantom is appear again. Just like what Cosmo said. Weird, Danny Phantom appear when Danny Fenton is inside the toilette?

TV's camera caught the battle of Danny Phantom and Skulker.

"Eat this you Skulker!" Danny Phantom is firing a beam on Skulker.

"You're not getting me!" Skulker avoiding the beam. "You miss it again!" Skulker avoiding again.

Then the two fighting ghosts disappear from the TV's camera. They can't find where's Danny Phantom and Skulker are now.

"What? Where did they gone?!" ask Timmy.

"I dunno. They're ghosts!" said Wanda.

"Maybe they're outside this house now!" said Cosmo. He is pointing on Timmy's window.

Timmy and Wanda looking each other.

"What did I say again?" ask Cosmo.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda run to the window. They see Danny Phantom is fighting with Skulker there. They're gasping in worry.

Suddenly Skulker is grabbing Danny Phantom.

"Good bye ghost kid…!" Skulker throw Danny Phantom to Timmy's room. The walls are broken. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda hurrying to check Danny Phantom.

"Is he all right?" ask Timmy who still coughing with the smokes.

"I dunno. Let's check!"

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda see Danny Phantom is unconscious. Suddenly Danny Phantom transform to Danny Fenton. This causing Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda gasping.

* * *

_Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda finally figure Danny's secret. Danny is unconscious now and Skulker is going to kill him. What will happens after this? Check it out on the next one 3 Again and again sorry with bad grammar~_


	4. Halfa's secret

_Hi There ^_^;; I am in a mood somehow so I want to make the new one now? xD Well, sorry bad grammar and enjoy~ Review please :3_

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda shocked after saw Danny's form changing. They can't see anything for a while.

"Danny is the ghost kid?!" Timmy groaned.

"No wonder sometimes our magic works sometimes not! That means, when it not working, he is in Ghost form!!!" Wanda groaned.

Timmy's face full of worry. Since the enemy's ghost he can't wish to make Skulker gone.

"Uh,… Wanda! Put Danny on my bed and try to heal him!" said Timmy. "Cosmo! You're with me! Do you have any ideas to defeat that ghost?!"

"I don't know." Timmy make Cosmo confuse.

Timmy check the place when Danny fell. He found the Fenton Thermos.

"What's this?" ask Timmy.

"I don't know. Maybe that is a thing to poof puddings?" said Cosmo.

"IDIOT! That's Fenton Thermos! To capture ghost like us. Press the button then we will sucked inside, after that close the thermos to make sure ghosts not escape." Said Skulker.

Timmy look at Skulker. They're getting quiet suddenly.

"Um… why you tell me this?" ask Timmy.

"Oh, crap! I accidently tell you!" said Skulker.

Timmy open the Fenton Thermos, causing Skulker sucked inside it.

"Niiii-ce…! And will we get puddings?" ask Cosmo.

"No! We'll heal Danny first!" Timmy run to his bed, where Danny still unconscious and Wanda is taking care of him. Wanda wear a doctor costume.

"That means no puddings at all?" said Cosmo.

"How's it Wanda?!" ask Timmy. He really worrying about his Babysitter.

"Nothing much, since our magic can't help to heal ghosts!" said Wanda.

"But he is human now! Please do something!" said Timmy.

"I don't know what to do. I tried!" said Wanda. "If he wake up that's means he is okay. But if not…"

************

After a few times… Danny opens his eyes.

"Wh—what just happened…? Where am I?"

"DANNY!!!!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda screams happily.

"Timmy?!" Danny take a look at around him. He realized he's already in Timmy's room. And he is on Timmy's bed. He look at his clothes. And realized he already in human form.

"NO…!!! That's means you see my secret?! That I am a half-ghost!!?"

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda looking each other.

"Don't worry. We swear we not going to tell anyone about this."

"Really…?"

"Yes." Timmy is smiling.

"You're really cool back there Danny!" said Timmy. "You're the COOLEST BABYSITTER EVER!!!"

Wanda glaring at Timmy, and say, "So he is cool babysitter!"

Danny looking at Cosmo and Wanda in confusion.

"Who are they…?"

"Um… they're…" Timmy can't say anything.

"We're…" Wanda wonder what to say.

"We're.. the fai- eh… Ghostly GodParents!" said Cosmo and Wanda.

"Um… we're Timmy's ghost parents and yet… we're…" Wanda don't know what to say.

"And we're ate PUDDINGS!!!" said Cosmo.

"Um… they're my friends! Yeah, ghost friends!" Timmy grins, and sweatdrop. "Well, they like to dress up like fairies!"

Danny look on the three in confusion.

"Oh, that reminds me! What's with Skulker?!"

"You mean that ghost you're battled?" ask Timmy.

"Yes! He's Skulker! Where's he now?" ask Danny.

"Here." Timmy smiling, he show the Fenton Thermos.

"Wow. You caught him? How did you know this thing is for capturing ghost?" ask Danny.

"Well,… Internet?" said Timmy.

They're quiet suddenly.

"So… Danny?"

"Yes…?"

"I not going to say you're uncool anymore. Want to hang and play tomorrow? And can you show me your ghost power? How you can done your tasks fast?" ask Timmy. Danny look at Timmy. He is thinking.

"Um… okay." Danny smiling.

"Yaaay…!!!" The ten years old kid really happy. "Thanks Danny!"

"Don't mention it."

It's night already. They know they must sleep now. Danny try to standing.

"Okay, now… go to be--- ouch!" Danny's back aching.

"It's okay Danny. You can sleep here for this night. Tomorrow you also can sleep here. Uhm… with a bedroll…" Timmy grins. Danny smiling. Timmy get the bedroll and he's going to sleep there just for this night, since Danny still hurt.

"Well, we're going to have lots of fun tomorrow. See ya tomorrow."

Cosmo and Wanda turn into goldfishes. Timmy, Danny, Cosmo, and Wanda sleep.

***********

Late on the night. Turners are home. They see the sofa, wonder if Danny sleep there again. But they not found him. Then they want to see Timmy, they're surprised because they see Timmy sleep on the bedroll and Danny sleep on the bed.

"They're so cute! Timmy's so nice since he want to share his bed!" said Mrs. Turner

"That's my son!" said Mr. Turner.

Mr. and Mrs. Turners close the door and leaving Timmy's room**. What will happened tomorrow? Just wait the new chapter to out**~ ^_^;

* * *

_Sorry it's pretty short since I dunno what to put here. Well, please review! Sorry with all bad grammars._


	5. Ghost Action Time!

_Hi again there ^_^;; I don't understand why I am in a big mood xD. Okay here we goes the next one~! Sorry bad grammar~_

* * *

"Bye, Danny! Take good care of Timmy!" Mr. and Mrs. Turners going out again.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Turners!" Danny and Timmy waving. After Timmy's parents far already, Timmy looking at Danny in a big grin.

"So now…" Timmy smiling.

"I know I know… I will did the house duties and…" Danny stop when he saw Timmy's eyes already sparkling.

"Show me your ghost power!!!" Timmy start jumping.

"Uh, okay…" Danny walk to the kitchen and Timmy following him in excite.

"Okay, GOIN' GHOST…!!" Danny begin transforming. His clothes, his eyes, his hair, all changed to black and white suit, green eyes, and white hair. Timmy looking at Danny with big grin. Cosmo and Wanda appear.

"Mmm,… I think he has a blue eyes, why now green?" ask Cosmo. Wanda just quiet.

Danny's transforming done. He's in ghost form now.

"Cool!!!!" scream Timmy.

"This just the start!" Danny firing a beam-alike but carefully, so he not break all the dishes.

"Cool! That was really cool!" Timmy jumping again.

"Want to see more?" ask Danny. Danny firing another one and hit the trashes. Now the trashes gone.

"All done." Danny smiled.

"That was cool Danny!!! Can you show me more of yours? And can I see you battling?" Timmy really happy. Suddenly Danny transform back and said "Uh…"

"I think I need to go to toilette…" said Danny. Timmy start grins.

"…for REAL!!!" said Danny. Then he run upstairs. After Danny leaves, Timmy still gasp in excitement.

"Wanda! Cosmo! That's really cool that's really cool that's really freaking cooooooooooooooooooooooolllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy shake Wanda.

"But at the first time you said he is not cool!" Wanda groaned.

"That time I not yet know he is a half-ghost! Now I know and I really---!!!" Timmy can't keep quiet.

"And now can we get Pudd-" Cosmo stopped when Wanda glare at him. "Uh, sorry."

"If only he let me to follow him battling, catching some ghost I… I…" Timmy falls.

"Um,… are you okay, Timmy?" ask Wanda. Danny going downstairs and calling Timmy.

"Timmy?!"

"Yes, Dan-nee…?" Timmy still lay on the floor.

"Since the jobs done, want to play some games?" ask Danny.

"Oh sure! And will you show me your powers too?!!!" Timmy wake up and jump.

"Uh, okay…. You like snowballs?" Danny shook his hairs.

"I like it! Why?" ask Timmy.

"Because if yes then you will love this!" Danny transform to his ghost form and fly outside.

"Follow me!" Timmy following Danny to outside.

"Watch this." Danny start making some ice and snow with his ghost powers, now Timmy's garden and house now has a snowy-weather. Danny quickly transform back to human before all people in the road know he is a ghost, half-ghost mainly.

"Cool! You able to do this with your powe-" Timmy stopped when a snowball hit his face. Danny laugh when see Timmy with a snowball on his head.

"Heh, you…!" Timmy smiling and he throw a snowball at Danny. Danny quickly intangibility himself, the snowball can't hit him.

"You miss!" Danny start laughing again.

"You're cheating!" Timmy start chasing Danny and throwing snowballs. The both laughing.

"Well, I think the two get along. Don't they, Cosmo?" ask Wanda.

"What? What did you say? I am busy with this clothes now!" Cosmo turn around and Wanda looking at him. Cosmo wear a Hawaii-dancers like clothes. With fruits on his head.

"I will start dancing…" Cosmo stopped. "Ahhhh…!!! So cold… I can't moveeee….!!!" Cosmo falls. Wanda just sighed and slap her face.

Timmy and Danny playing around. Throwing snowballs. People who came around Timmy's house confuse because only Turner's home with snows. Danny and Timmy laughing and running, until Danny's ghost sense were off.

Timmy threw a snowball on Danny's face.

"I got you!!! Haha…! I got you!!! Yay…!" Timmy jumping around.

"Um… Timmy…?" ask Danny.

"Yes?"

"Um, I think I need to go…"

"Where?"

"Um,… to fight the other ghosts." Danny stands up and clean his face. Leaving Timmy.

"Wait…!!!"

"What again?"

"Can I help you catching ghosts?" Timmy looking at Danny with a puppy-dog eyes. Danny shook his head.

"Okay, but don't…-" Danny couldn't finish it, Timmy jump in happiness to Danny's face.

"Yaaay! Yaay! Thank you…!!!"

"Oh, great." Danny sighed.

***************

So, Danny, Timmy, with Cosmo and Wanda(who disguise as flies) going to the place where a ghost is there.

"So where's it Danny?" ask Timmy, who sit on Danny's back.

"I don't know. Just wait until people screams and that must be the place…" Danny smiled.

"You know? Ghosts are dead people's spirits. So they can't be alive!" said Wanda.

"Yeah… like flies! Are they include?" ask Cosmo. Wanda just glare at him.

"Yeah, I know that." Said Danny.

"So, that's means… you're half-dead, Danny. I never met such a person like you! I mean… the dead people's spirits will turned into ghosts, they're fully dead. But you're not! You're half-dead so that's means you still have a life but you also dead." Said Wanda. Danny just listening.

"So, if you're dead? What will happens to you?" ask Wanda.

"I don't know. I don't know… I just… I don't know." Said Danny. Then he heard screams from a shop.

"There it is…!" Timmy pointed at one shop.

"Okay, let's kick some butt!" Danny flew to the shop. Timmy still on Danny's back.

"Let's follow them" said Wanda.

"What? What? Who? Eeeekk… where did Timmy go?" ask Cosmo. He not paying attention. Wanda's face turn to a grim.

Inside the shop,… There's two octopus ghosts floating on the air, inside the shop. Causing people ran away.

"Hey you two! Not enough making people run away, huh?! Come on! Rush on me!" Danny grins. Timmy stands up.

"Yeah! Me too!" he pointing the Fenton Thermos to the ghosts.

Danny groaned. "Oh, no… looks like this will taking some time…" Danny slap his face. Timmy going to open the Thermos. Danny stopped him.

"They need to weaker first." Said Danny.

"Uh, okay." Timmy close the Thermos. Danny start firing some beam on the ghosts. The ghosts hit a refrigerator and a Pudding fell on one Octopus' head.

"Pudding…!!!" Cosmo grins.

Danny continue his attacks, firing some ices on the ghosts. Causing the two frozen.

"Now, Timmy!" Danny pointing at the Fenton Thermos.

"Yeah!!!" Timmy opens the thermos. Make the ghosts sucked inside it.

"Great job, Danny!"

"Not bad, Timmy!"

Danny and Timmy make a high five and people start fill the shop. They want to meet the heroes.

"Uh, let's leave now…" Danny grab Timmy, fly outside the shop. Wanda glare at Cosmo who looking at the Pudding. Cosmo see Wanda.

"Um, can we take the pudding?"

Wanda poof a pudding and slap Cosmo with it.

"Let's go home!" Wanda grab Cosmo. "Noooo…. Pudding…!!" The two goes poof.

The reporter start reporting what happening.

*******

"_Dimmsdale, today Danny Phantom appear again and looks like he bring his helper with him! We don't know who is the helper but they did save the shop! Thank you-_" Danny turns off the TV.

"What do you feel?" ask Danny.

"Wow… I really excited today! And I save the day too!" Timmy really can't believe what just happen today.

"Okay, so you're happy now? Then go to sleep, tomorrow you starting your school!" Danny pointing at Timmy's room. Timmy start to walk upstairs. Then he stopped and look at Danny.

"Uh… Danny…"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me to school tomorrow?"

Danny long paused. Shook his head, then answer.

"Uh… sure… why not?"

Timmy jump in excitement. "Yaay!!! Thank you Danny!!!"

******

The next day, at Timmy's school. Danny arrive at Timmy's school.

"Okay, you're school now. And I will back to the home and wait for you there!" Danny groaned, Timmy is smiling. Suddenly Francis come.

"Hey Turner! Who's he?! Your Babysitter?!"

"Um…" Danny can't say a thing.

"Hey you! Babysitter! You know who's me?! And you want to let me to free Turner now?!"

Danny sweatdrop. Looking at Timmy. Then he whisper, "Who is he?"

"He is Francis. One of the school's bully."

"Oh, great. He looks like Dash…" Danny groaned. Francis grab Danny.

"Hey you Babysitter! You want to rush with me?!" Danny frightened.

Timmy whisper, "Beat him, Danny!"

Danny whisper, "But if I goin' ghost now people will know my secret!"

Francis going to hit Danny's face.

"Um, wait wait wait,… can't you just do anything else?" Danny ask Francis.

"Anything else eh…?" Francis grins.

***********

(front of school…)

"Well, Danny… Are you okay?" Timmy looking at Danny, who hanged on the flagpole. Danny cross his hands. He is angry. Timmy sweatdrop.

Danny still hanging and he is angry. Danny always bullied by Dash on his school, so the scene like this is familiar. Suddenly Danny's pants ripped off and he is fall from the flagpole.

"Whoaaaah…!!!" Danny crashed on the land.

"Um… are you okay…?" ask Timmy, he sweatdrop again.

"This gonna take a loooo-oooong time…" Danny groaned, then he hit his face to the ground himself.

**Do you like it? What will happen next… don't miss it! Still in The Ghostly OddBabysitter! A fan-fic made by me. DP and FOP © Butch Hartman.**

* * *

_Me : Hi there thanks for reading this far! Trough my grammar is bad ^_^;_

_Danny : And why you make me hanged on the flagpole again?_

_Me : Sorry. Sorry, because it shorta a cute ending ^^; (well, for a chapter)_

_Danny : Oh, great…._

_Timmy : But Danny, you're still rocks!_

_Wanda : Did you just said he is rocks?_

_Timmy : Oh, forget it… I mean, when I said he is uncool it's really wrong._

_Cosmo : Co-oool… anyone see puddings?_

_*anyone stop*_

_Me : I think this chapter is longer than the others?_

_Wanda : But oh well,… it mainly dialogues…_

_Cosmo : And still no puddings?_

_Wanda : Oh shut you ididot…_

_Cosmo : What? Who idiot?_

_Me : Well,… guys… I guess I have no other words to say…_

_Danny : Don't forget disclaimer…_

_Timmy : Yeah. You not own us._

_Me : Fine… DP and FOP copyrighted Butch Hartman, this is just a fan-fic_

_Cosmo : Cool. And puddings?_

_Me : Copyrighted you, Cosmo =.=''_

_Cosmo : Oh, really? Wheeee~!!! I love you Puddings!_

_Me : Okay folks, see ya later!_

_All : byeees! *waves*_


	6. Meet Fenton's Friends

_Me : Hi all! I think from now on I will make stupid-author notes_

_Cosmo : Co-oooool…. With Puddings?_

_All : =.=''_

_Me : Okay, just get started! Watch out Bad Grammar! Sorry, please forgive me!_

_Wanda : Uh,… disclaimer?_

_Me : FOP and DP © Butch Hartman and Puddings © Cosmo *groaned* There, sad?_

_Wanda : Sad? You mean 'There, happy?'_

_Me : I trying to be original 8)_

_Cosmo : Anyway, Yaay!!!! Wheeee~ I copyrighted the Puddings!_

_Me : Okay, enjoy~!_

* * *

Danny is cleaning the garden from the snows, since people are on their activities again he can turn to ghost, he must do it without his ghost power. Timmy run to Danny.

"Hey, Danny!"

"Oh, hi Timmy."

"What are you doing right now?" ask Timmy.

"Cleaning the snows… oh well, just cleaning the way." Danny cleaning again.

"Why you not use your po-" Danny put his hand on Timmy's mouth.

"Don't spoil that loudly! People around here will hear it!" Danny cleaning again.

"Oh, if you done, you want to play?" ask Timmy in grin.

"Play what?" ask Danny.

"This!" Timmy show a video game. Danny take a look at the game, then groaned. He not want to play a lame-kid-game. The game showing a Rabbit-Ninja-Thingies.

"Oh, well… just in case I am---" Danny stopped when he heard a sound; creepy sound.

"Daaaaaaannieeeel~" an odd, freaky sound is coming.

"Oh, no!" Timmy and Danny surprised. "VICKY…!!!!" The two start running to the house. Vicky is coming. She bring flowers.

"Danieeel~ Open the door pleaase~" Vicky knocking the door. Timmy and Danny worrying inside.

"It's meee~ VICKY…" suddenly flowers she brought scream and dead.

"What on earth why she's really ICKY?!" ask Danny.

"Well, it's her name. Icky with a 'V'" said Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda poof on them.

"What's wrong Danny, Timmy? Play hide and seek?" ask Wanda.

"Or you two want to dance like Hawaiians?" Cosmo change his clothes again and start dancing.

"No, not that! Vicky! She's here!" scream Timmy. Flowers in the vase scream and dead.

"Don't worry Timmy. Now you have Danny, right? She not going to babysit you!" said Wanda.

"No,… ur… hum… she wants ME!!!" said Danny.

"So now what you want to do?" ask Wanda.

"Dancing!" said Cosmo randomly. Cosmo dancing again.

"Oh, I know! I wish Vicky's gone!" said Timmy. Wanda and Cosmo swing their wings. But it not working.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me Vicky has Plasma-energies too?" Timmy groaned.

"Not that, Timmy… She's in love… with Danny!" said Wanda.

"Now why a girl like that love me?" Danny groaned.

"I know. PUDDINGS!!!!" Cosmo poof a pudding. Wanda slap Cosmo with the pudding.

"Okay, I don't know." Said Cosmo.

"Now what we gonna do?!" Timmy screamed.

"Just open the door…" said Wanda. Danny take a deep breath then open the door. Cosmo and Wanda gone-poof.

"Hiiiiii Daniel~ Why you take so loooong time to open the door?" Vicky blinked.

"Well,… I was… inside toilette… and…." Danny look at Timmy, then continue talk. "…eat pudding…?"

"Want to go out somewhere?" Vicky's eyes turned into hearts.

"Uh,…. Um… um…. I guess no…"

"Why not?" Vicky screamed.

"Because… he going to hang out with me and not with you, BYEEEE…" said Timmy, then Timmy close the door. "Let's go to my room Danny!" Timmy and Danny run to Timmy's room. 

"Heeeey… you can't did this to meeee!!!" Vicky knocking the door.

Timmy and Danny entered the room then close the door, and lock it.

"Okay, now… I must say… she's crazy…" said Danny.

"Yeah. Crazy about you!" said Timmy. Danny groaned. Danny walk to the window, going to see Vicky from there.

"Well… I just say… she must leaving now…" Danny sighed.

"I don't want her to be here too…" said Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda appear above Timmy.

"So, Danny. There's something I want to ask you." Said Wanda.

"Yes?"

"Why some ghosts appear around here lately?" ask Wanda.

"I don't know… maybe a portal opened here." Said Danny.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. How you got all your powers?" ask Timmy. Danny shook his hair. Try to remember.

"I got it when my mom and my dad making a weird-machine. They said that's a ghost portal. But the machine not worked. I went inside it to check the machine but accidently I… I pressed the 'ON' button, causing the machine works and I,… don't know. I turned into a half-ghost." Danny explained.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy looking each other. Then they ask again.

"Ghost portal is created by your parents…?" ask Timmy.

"Yes, I know. They're weird. Even they don't know their son is a ghost. If they know, they already get rid of me… molecules by molecules." Said Danny. Timmy looking at Wanda, Wanda looking at Timmy. They're scared.

"Um, sorry." Said Danny.

"So your parents create the portal… how many portals there is?" ask Wanda.

"Um,… my parents has one, and one more owned by my dad's old friend. They're both in Amity Park." Danny counted. "I guess just two."

"Two? And both in your hometown? How ghosts can appear here?!" Wanda confuse.

"I think something went wrong these days. Portals start opened in Dimmsdale." Said Timmy.

"Well… who knows of that?" Danny looking at the window again. He look at the door. Vicky's gone. "I think we can go outside now." Timmy, Danny, Cosmo, and Wanda going outside.

"She's really gone. Now this' the time to clean the---" Danny not yet finish his words, a boomerang hit his head.

"Ouch!" The boomerang fell. Timmy pick it up.

"What's this?" ask Timmy.

"A boo-merang?" ask Wanda.

"Boomerang? Let me take a look of it!" Danny take the boomerang from Timmy's hands.

"This… is not a normal boomerang…" Danny gasped.

"What? What boomerang?" ask Timmy.

"That's means…" Danny looking at the road. A weird-car with 'Fenton' word on it stopped. Cosmo and Wanda gone-poof.

"DANNY……..!!!!" Two teenagers running to Danny. One of them is a goth-girl, and one more is a geek. They're Sam and Tucker.

"Sam? Tuck?!" Danny falls when his two bestfriends jump on him.

"We take a long time to searching you, dude!" said Tucker.

"Yeah! You disappeared just like that! We worry about you!" said Sam.

"Well, actually… I'm here to babysitting this kid." Danny pointing at Timmy.

"What?!" Sam and Tucker surprised.

"Why you must babysit him, Dude?" ask Tucker.

"I don't know. Maybe this' Desiree's doing." Danny groaned. Timmy look in confusion at Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

"Um, Danny… who are they?" ask Timmy.

"Oh, meet my best friends. Tucker, and Sam. Tucker and Sam, he is Timmy."

"Hi…" said Timmy.

"Oh, so you're the kid who want a babysitter eh? Why you choose DANNY?!!!" ask Sam. Timmy looks scared.

"Oh, well… I just,… because… he has ghost powers?" Timmy grins. Sam and Tucker surprised.

"You told him your secret?!" ask Sam and Tucker in same time.

"Well, actually… I… accidently… you know…?" Danny sweatdrop.

"Okay guys, I have something important to tell you." Danny whispering at Sam and Tucker. "Ghosts appearing here!"

"What?!" Sam and Tucker surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know too. But I must stay here longer, to make sure the things not getting worse." Said Danny. Timmy just looking at him and not saying any words. Cosmo and Wanda appear above Timmy.

"Who are they, Timmy?" ask Wanda.

"I don't know… Danny said they're his best friends,… Maybe Danny's friend, and his girlfriend…" said Timmy.

"Oh, cool! Will we get puddings now?" ask Cosmo. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walking to Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda gone-poof.

"Okay, so we have a job to do." Said Danny.

"What kind of job?" ask Timmy.

"We will find out why ghost portals opened in Dimmsdale." Said Danny.

"Cool! Can I come?!" ask Timmy.

"Of course you will. Okay guys. Let's get started to find the portals." Said Danny.

* * *

_Cosmo : yaaaa-ay…!!! Another part is done! And I love you, Puddings!_

_Me : Yeah, you and your puddings, Cosmo. But we going to get rid of some ghosts after this._

_Cosmo : EEP? Really? Really sure? What I happens to me and my puddings?_

_Me : You can find it out on the next chappie =w=_

_Cosmo : Oh really? Yaaa-y… I can't wait for it!_

_Me : Just if I am in mood._

_Wanda : If not?_

_Me : If not, jut wait until I am in it…_

_Timmy : How you can in a mood?_

_Me : Depends. If I am bored and mood of writing, oh. And review please because that will make my spirits up!_

_Danny : Trough your grammar is bad?_

_Me : Yeah, whatever =.='' please forgive me for that one._

_Sam : You know what? I feel like a chill… You're a jerk, Felita._

_Me : Hey, don't call my real name! (And why I am a jerk?)_

_Sam : Well, you make our appearance in chapter 1, but we not appear again until chapter 6._

_Danny : Oh come on… you guys will role too._

_Me : Yep. But not much for Tuck-_

_Tucker : Heey… why you're so mean to me?_

_Danny : She's mean to me too… She hang me on the flagpole, just like Dash did to me…_

_Timmy : But at least we have some fun, don't we?_

_Cosmo : You mean, me and my puddings?_

_Wanda : You and your puddings, whatever…_

_Sam : Oh yea, do you make some OCs, Felita?_

_Me : Well, I don't think I will make OCs here, since I love the original peoples :)_

_All : :)_

_Me : But just wait, maybe there is. But it not going to role much… maybe just the enemy and, you know uh…_

_Tucker : Know what?_

_Me : Well, that will be on the 2__nd__ story._

_Danny : 2__nd__? You mean this is---?_

_Me : Yep. If The Ghostly OddBabysitter one is done I will make the 2__nd__ one. And might put OCs there._

_Sam : Oh great, I can't wait =.=''_

_Tucker : Relax, Sam… at least that OC is nice?_

_Me : Well, not sure of it, why you not check it out later when it's out? =w=_

_Danny : Bet it gonna be my new enemy_

_Me : correct! =w=_

_Wanda : Well then, the other might be spoilers. So don't ask it again._

_Me : Thanks Wanda. Everyone please don't ask me about that again, maybe I will spoil the spoiler accidently again…_

_Timmy : Okay,… so now what?_

_Me : I think I'm done…?_

_Danny : You forgot disclaimer…_

_Me : I already say the disclaimer on the top! Why I must say it plenty times?_

_Danny : Since you not own us…_

_Me : Fine. DP and FOP © Butch Hartman, no Puddings._

_Cosmo : Weird. I think Puddings are someone's before?_

_Me : Okay, see ya folks! ~Byees_

_All : Byeee~_

_Me : And don't call my real name again, Samantha =.=''_

_Sam : O.O''_


	7. Where's the Portal?

_Hi all since I am bored an in mood of writing I will write this chappie ;) enjoyyy~_

* * *

The ghost boy flying, with a ten years old boy on him. The fenton weirdo car is following them from the road. Two birds in pink and green fly beside them.

"You got any signal?" ask Danny.

"No." answer Tucker.

Sam and Tucker bring some items with them.

"Where's the ghost portal…?" Danny is confused.

"We're sorry we can help since our powers not working on ghosts" said Wanda.

"But you're ghost?" ask Danny.

"I mean, we're weak ghost… Really weak…!" said Wanda.

"But puddings not weak." Said Cosmo grim at him.

"Say, Danny. How does it look like? The portal?" ask Timmy.

"Well, it's green and spinning, somehow… hard to tell." Said Danny.

"I can imagine" said Cosmo. "It just like Pudding!" Wanda grim at him.

"Danny! Danny!" scream Sam from the Fenton car.

"What's that, Sam?" ask Danny.

"There's a ghost signal! From the electronic shop!" said Sam.

"I think I going to enjoy this one." Said Tucker.

Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Sam, and Tucker going to the electronic shop. Technus is there. Tucker take a look at a dropped new-PDA.

"Wow, I want this." Said Tucker. Danny glare at Tucker. "Um, sorry."

Danny fighting with Technus. Tucker hack Technus' system. Timmy gasping, his eye sparkling. "Wow… cool…"

Cosmo saw a green thing behind all the machines. "Hey what's that?" Cosmo take a closer look.

It's circle. It's green. It's shining. It's whirling. It's… It's… "Pudding…!!!" Cosmo flying to that thing. He try to touch it. But his finger entered that place. "What's this?" he is wondering. "This is not pudding!" said Cosmo.

Danny still fighting with Technus. Sam pick up the fenton thermos.

"Danny, this!" Sam threw the thermos to Danny. Danny use the thermos and Technus sucked inside. Danny close the thermos. "Done." He grins.

Meanwhile, Cosmo still looking at that green thing. He try again to touch it. But again, his hand entered that. Cosmo thinking. He try to remember. He already hear this thing before. What is that thing? Cosmo can't remember that Danny just describe the ghost portal when they're flying.

"I think this is just a stupid Pudding!" Cosmo turn around, He is angry because that thing is not Pudding. Cosmo leaving that thing alone. That thing suddenly disappeared.

"So now, let's continue our search…" said Danny.

"Yeah. Before the things start messed up" said Sam.

Everyone start leaving the shop. They continue searching. But they not found anything. Back to Timmy's house, they're really tired.

"We searched and searched. But not found anything." Said Danny.

"Let's try again tomorrow… " said Tucker.

Cosmo appear suddenly, "Who wants to get some puddings?" Sam an Tucker gasped.

"You, idiot! You forgot we have newcomers?!" Wanda appeared suddenly.

"AAH…!!!" Sam and Tucker gasped again.

"Who are they?!" ask Sam.

"They're Timmy's friends. They're ghost and they… I don't know." Said Danny.

"The name is Cosmo!" said Cosmo. Cosmo shake hand with Tucker.

"Uh, hi…?" Tucker sweatdrop.

"And I am Wanda. And we're…" Wanda and Cosmo start speaking together. "Fairy- eh… Ghost like Fairy!!!"

"Cosplay huh?" Sam sweatdrop.

"Now can we get some puddings?" ask Cosmo.

"I think I have some." Said Timmy. "Let's eat Puddings!" Cosmo screams happily. "Yay puddings!"

After the green pudding shared to everyone, Cosmo start talking.

"Geez, I see pudding in that shop. That is circle, and green. It also twisting. But it is weird…"

Danny shocked, "WHAT?!!!" Danny choked. Causing he got a hiccough.

"What? When you see that?!" ask Sam.

"Hic… hic… why you not telc..hic… hic.. tell us?... hic!" ask Danny, who still hiccoughed.

"I don't know. What's that?" ask Cosmo.

"You're not paying attention when he's talking about the portal!!" said Wanda.

"I don't… I don't remember." Said Cosmo.

"Okay, now let's go to check that shop again!" said Sam.

Everyone dashed out. Except Danny. "Waaa—wait…!! Hic…! I still got hiccough!"

****************

After Danny drink and his hiccough is gone, they start went to the shop again.

"Where you saw that?" ask Danny.

"Um, here." Said Cosmo. "If I not wrong."

"There's nothing here!" said Timmy. Timmy checking the place.

"Dude, are you sure?" ask Tucker.

"Yeah I am surely!" said Cosmo. "What we're searching for?" ask Cosmo. Wanda sighed.

"There's nothing… Where did it go?!" Sam wonders.

"Maybe it just appeared for a few time, next time, when another ghost appear, make sure you guys search the portal!" said Danny.

"But if you need help?" ask Tucker.

"I will be fine!" said Danny.

Then they're all back to Timmy's house. Timmy's phone rang. Timmy answer the phone.

"Turner's house" said Timmy.

"Timmy! This is dad. Where's Danny?"

"Oh, this is for you Danny. My dad want to speak with you." Timmy give the phone to Danny.

"Yes, Mr. Turner?" ask Danny.

"Danny, we're going for 3 days since we won a prize to stay somewhere. For 2 person. Can you babysit Timmy all day without us?"

"um.." Danny looking at Timmy. "Sure. And, can my friends stay here to help me?"

"Of course you can. See you 3 days later!" Mr. Turner end the conversation. Timmy looking at Danny.

"What did he say?" ask Timmy.

"He said they won't be home for three days and Sam and Tucker can stay here." Danny sighed.

"Isn't that awesome!?" said Timmy.

"For you, for me not." Danny groaned.

"He must fight ghost and babysit you in same time." Said Sam.

"Having those powers make me really tired." Said Danny.

Timmy try to understand. Suddenly a big boom appeared.

"WH--- what's that?!" ask Tucker.

"Another ghost?!" scream Sam.

Suddenly a big-fairy appear. That's Jorgen.

"You two… FAIRY WORLD NOW!!!" he grab Cosmo and Wanda, and they gone-poof.

"What was that?" ask Danny.

"Why he took your friends?!" ask Tucker.

"And who is HE?!" ask Sam.

"Uh… that will mean… something bad happened…!" said Timmy.

* * *

_Me : Sorry for short, but I think I ran out of ideas :)_

_Sam : And again it's dialogues, and bad grammar_

_Me : Yeah, Samantha…_

_Sam : I not calling your real name this time!_

_Danny : I hiccoughed because puddings!_

_Me : Yeah I know._

_Danny : I hate it!_

_Sam : But I think you're cute Danny. Scream and say "hic"_

_Timmy : So now what?_

_Wanda : The disclaimer, don't forget it author!_

_Me : FOP and DP © Butch Hartman._

_Tucker : I want the dropped new PDA :(_

_Danny : This is already your fate… :)_

_Tucker : :( hey…_

_Wanda : So now…_

_Me : see ya in another one! (Review please…)_


	8. Invite the Halfa

_Okay, here comes the idea of the next part. Here we go~~~_

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda arrived at the Fairy World. Jorgen Von Strangle took them. All fairies are there.

"Listen everyone you tiny-weeny fairies! You must listen! This is important!" said Jorgen.

"How important it is how important with or without puddings?" ask Cosmo.

"Shut you tiny-winnie fairie! Now listen!"

"So there's no puddings?"

Jorgen poof Cosmo into a pudding.

"Look. I am pudding!"

"Now LISTEN!!!"

Jorgen continue speaking. All fairies focused on him.

"We're on a big trouble now. Ghosts are everywhere!" Every Fairy gasped. "It's caused of portals opening everywhere. The world's balance not stabil."

"Before this…" Jorgen show a picture of Amity Park. "Only this place has the portal. There is two of them. One owned by this man" he show a picture of Vlad. "And one more owned by THIS man" the picture showing Jack Fenton.

"It's okay because ghosts still wandering in one place. That is Amity Park. The only place with portals. But now portals start opening everywhere. And if one of the portals open at the Fairy World… it will be bad." Every fairies gasped.

"In Amity Park, they got a halfa who always catching bad ghosts." Said Jorgen. Then a fairy ask him.

"Um, what's a halfa?" ask the fairy.

"Halfa is… a half-ghost human." Every fairy gasped. Cosmo and Wanda more shocked.

"How it can be a half-ghost?" ask one fairy.

"It's because an accident. He stand inside the ghost portal and press the on button, causing him shocked by high-voltage electric and rearrange his molecules." Said Jorgen.

"Why we not ask his help?" ask a fairy.

"Because he is half-HUMAN. We are fairies we can't tell anyone about our existence." Said Jorgen.

"But in one side he is a ghost." Said a fairy.

"Yeah." Said the another one.

"BUT HE IS HUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!" Jorgen screaming at the asking fairy.

"Half-Human probably…" said the another fairy. Jorgen glare at him. The fairy terrified.

"Um… Jorgen… how's he looks like?" ask a fairy.

"This is how he looks like." Jorgen show a picture of Danny. "This is when he is in a human form, and ghost form." Every fairy gasped. Cosmo and Wanda more shocked.

"Um… excuse me…" said Wanda.

"YES??!!!!!" Jorgen glare at her. Wanda sweatdrop.

"uh… we know that person…" said Wanda. Every fairy gasped.

"What?!! How you can know?! He lives in Amity Park!!!" ask Jorgen.

"Um… a few days ago… Timmy wished for a new babysitter,… and he brought to Timmy's house." Said Wanda.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!" Jorgen screams. "BUT OF COURSE HE DON'T KNOW YOUR EXISTENCE RIGHT?!!!"

"Of course he don't know we are fairies! If he know we're not more Timmy's fairy godparents!" said Wanda. "Well, he know us. But we told him, we are ghost. Timmy's ghost friends." Wanda scared.

"SO YOU TOLD HIM AND NOW HE KNOW YOU AS A GHOSTTTTT?!!!!!" Jorgan scream.

"But well…. At least he don't know we are fairies, right?" Wanda sweatdrop. Jorgen start laughing.

"Ha..ha…ha HA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA….!!!" Cosmo and Wanda looking at him with confusion.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING IT'S OKAY?!!!!"

"well…. Maybe?" ask Wanda.

"IDIOTS! YOU TWO LITTLE FAIRY!!! YOU TELL HIM YOU'RE A GHOST AND HE WILL BELIEVE YOU?!!!"

"actually… yes… he is. He don't know we're fairies." Wanda sweatdrop again.

"forget it. You two. Forget it. He will know you're fairies soon. AND you two will NOT going to be Timmy's fairy godparents anymore!!!"

Cosmo and Wanda looks scared. "Does it mean we can meet again with Timmy?" ask Cosmo.

"um, sorry sir." Ask a fairy.

"WHAAAAAT?!!!!" scream Jorgen at that fairy.

"Maybe it's a good idea to bring him here and tell him this is the 2nd ghost zone, where kind ghosts live."

"WHAT?!! NO! SERIOUSLY!!! IT'S A BAD IDEA!!!" said Jorgen.

"But we can… um… after that we can wipe all his memories about this place." Continue that fairy.

"Yes, I agree with him" said the another fairy.

"Me too"

"Me too"

All fairies agreed to bring Danny there and tell him this is a 2nd Ghost Zone. Jorgen sweatdrop.

"Um…" Jorgen has nothing to say.

"So, we can do this?" ask Wanda.

"YES! YOU TWO. BRING HIM HERE."

Every fairies screams "YAY". Cosmo and Wanda sent back to normal world.

"Now…" said Jorgen.

"Let's decorate this place!!!"

***************

Back to Timmy's house, Cosmo and Wanda appeared. "POOF"

"Cosmo! Wanda! Welcome back!" said Timmy.

"Hi Timmy. Um… We need to talk." Said Wanda. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looking in confusion.

"What? We not going to talk anything." Said Cosmo. Wanda pull Cosmo and Timmy. Wanda told Timmy about that talk. Fairy World will need Danny's help.

"What?!" Timmy gasped.

"Yes, but we will disguise it as the 2nd Ghost Zone. With good ghosts!" said Wanda.

"Okay, let get it straight. They want Danny's help and they'll bring Danny there and saying that's the 2nd Ghost Zone?! And you guys will disguise as ghosts?!!!" ask Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda nodding.

"Then after that all done his memory will wiped out?!!!" ask Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda nodding again.

"Geez." Said Timmy.

"But Timmy it's for all our safety!" said Wanda.

"Yeah! And the puddings'!" said Cosmo.

"I don't know. Okay. So we will go now?" ask Timmy.

"No. We will wait until Jorgen and all the fairies done decorating." Said Wanda.

Then there's a bottle with message inside it fell from the sky. It hit Cosmo's head. "Ouch! Who throw this thing to me?!" scream Cosmo. Wanda take the message and read it.

"We're done decorating. BRING HIM HERE. Jorgen."

"Okay, so let's get going." Said Timmy.

"Right." Said Wanda, nodding.

"Hey we will get puddings?" ask Cosmo. Wanda pull him with her.

Back to the room with Danny, Sam, and Tucker inside it.

"So what you guys talking about?" ask Tucker.

"Um… we have something important and we need your help." Said Wanda. Sweatdrop.

"What? Me?" ask Danny. Pointing to himself.

"Yes. Um… come with us, to the Ghost Zone." Said Wanda.

Cosmo and Wanda swing their wands. Then all of them gone-"POOF".

* * *

_So Danny invited to the Fairy World. What will happen next? Check out the next one xD. Review please? :3_


	9. Fairy World, I mean 2nd Ghost Zone

_Okay, long time not update this one xD cuz I am in mood, I will continue. Sorry bad grammar review please :3_

* * *

Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Sam, and Tucker poof-ed in the Fairy World(That disgusted as 2nd ghost zone). There's a "Fairy World" sign, with a cartoon with "2nd Ghost Zone" text and it cover the "Fairy World" sign.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looking at the sign. "So this is the 2nd Ghost Zone?" ask Sam.

"They really into it, dude." Said Tucker.

"Yeah, they're. So, can we meet the leader now?" ask Timmy, nervously somehow.

"Oh, sure." Said Danny. They're walking at the 2nd Ghost Zone(The real is Fairy World), Sam, Tucker, and Danny feel suspicious.

"You know… this is strange." Said Sam.

"What's strange?" ask Timmy.

"Uh,… just say, this is the 2nd Ghost Zone and there's so much clouds, pinks, and…" said Danny.

"I hate this." Sam groaned.

"Uh, we're just… uh…" said Wanda nervously, suddenly Cosmo interrupted.

"We're eat puddings!" Cosmo grins, Wanda glare at him. Suddenly a big boom appear in front of them, Jorgen appear.

"You are tiny-weeny fa-, I mean. You're tiny-weeny ghosts already bring him here" Danny, Sam, and Tucker looking each other, confused.

"Yeah, uhm… and they will help…" said Wanda, pointing at Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny, Sam, and Tucker just raise their eyebrows. Don't know what to say.

"So you are Danny Fenton?!" ask Jorgen as he pick Danny up.

"Well, actually… yes…" Danny looks nervous, Jorgen put him down. "Ouch"

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle I am the leader of puny fai- I mean puny ghosts around here." As Jorgen pick up his big wand, Danny, Sam, and Tucker looking each other.

"Uh… puny?" Danny wondered.

"Yes. And we're under a very big trouble now. We need your help." Said Jorgen, Danny just sweatdrop.

"So you mean you need my help and do you really know what's going on here? I never know there's a 2nd Ghost zone part, where's it and… can you explain?" ask Danny, Jorgen think for a while, then answer.

"Yes we need your help. Right now ghosts are everywhere. And they might attack us to take our ma- I mean powers."

Danny raise his eyebrows. "But you're also ghosts right?" ask Danny in confusion. Jorgen pick him up again. "We are FA- I mean, yeah we are…" then he put him down, again.

"And where is the 2nd Ghost Zone? There's nothing in the Ghost Zone map I have." Said Danny, he grab his map. "We are in a different place with the actual ghost zone." This time, Tucker and Sam raise their eyebrows, and looking at with Danny.

"So, will you help us?" ask Jorgen.

"uh…" Danny looking at Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Then he looking at Sam and Tucker, then he looking at Jorgen. "I guess I will. But what make the ghosts want to attack you guys?"

"They want our mag- I mean powers to take over the world."

Danny get more confused with the things. Jorgen facepalm, finally said,

"Uh, the things so complicated… You can walk around this place first." Then he looking at Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda "YOU THREE LITTLE PUNY LEAD THEM" as Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda scared they push Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

"Hey,… what's going on here?" ask Danny to Timmy who pushing him.

"Uh, just to make you three enjoy your trip!"

"huh?"

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Danny, Sam, and Tucker see a Fairy Spa, with a big 'Ghost Spa' sign covering it. Danny, Sam, and Tucker raising their eyebrows.

"I have some funny feeling with this place, all this whole time." Said Tucker.

"You know, I hate this place. They're so many pink. I mean, how does a ghost zone, even it is 2nd Ghost Zone Part is PINK? And colorful." Said Sam, angrily.

"Ehe! That's to make us more unique and different with another worlds!" said Cosmo, happily.

Then they see a bus stop, another sign covering the real sign, like the another signs. '2nd Ghost Zone Bus Stop'.

"Weird" said Danny. Everyone enter the bus when the bus stopped.

"So, we will go to… where?" ask Danny.

"I don't know and I hate this place."

"Dude, do you think they have a place full of techs?" ask Tucker, Danny and Sam glare at him. "Sorry."

"Uh, we…" Timmy don't know what to say.

"We're going to…" Wanda don't know what to say, either.

"We're going to get some HULA!!!" then Cosmo poof with a hula-hula clothes, and Dance. Wanda hit his head with her wand.

"We're going to find some infos…" said Wanda.

"About this world…?" ask Danny.

"No, uhm,… about ghosts." Said Wanda.

"Oh I know about that then," said Danny, then Wanda come to him. "No. I mean we're going to see the history!"

"Uh, okay." Said Danny, sweatdrop. Danny looking at Sam who looking at him.

"Danny, are you sure about this?" ask Sam. Danny just nodding.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda looking each other. "That was close." Said Wanda.

"Yeah, this is hard. We must keep fairy world's secret but we need their help." Said Timmy.

"And we're going to lose puddings!" said Cosmo, screaming somehow. Wanda glare at him. "What?"

"You know, I am not sure of this…" said Timmy, he looking down.

"Awww Timmy, don't be like that…" said Wanda. "We will did it, just like always."

"Yeah!" said Cosmo. Timmy looking at Cosmo and Wanda.

"I just… feel like something bad would happen." Said Timmy.

"Come on Timmy what's bad?" ask Cosmo. Timmy and Wanda looking at Cosmo as their flashback came. Crocker, the magic muffin, and this time ghosts. What will happen? Every time troubles will come.

"Okay, just that. At least the puddings not!" as Cosmo poof a pudding, Wanda slap him with it.

In the other side, Danny and Sam talking each other. Don't know what to do, they just following the fairies who call theirselfes ghosts.

------------------

_Sorry pretty short! Outta ideas ^^; review please?_


	10. 2nd Ghost Zone history?

_Me : Hello~ Long time no update eh? Sorry. I was busy with my other fics ^.^''_

_Wanda : Well, at least you not forgot about us_

_Me : What? Off course not. Just not have any time._

_Danny : Well, she did update Wanda. At least the fics including me_

_Cosmo : You tell her Danny! Eh, what fic?_

_Timmy : *facepalm* Cosmo, Fe- I mean Pii not have any time because she got school and other fan-fics to do._

_Cosmo : ooh… what kind of fics?_

_All : *facepalm*_

_Me : Okay, now forget about that and let's get this started. Danny Phantom and Fairly OddParents belong to Butch Hartman, not me. My name is not Butch Hartman_

_Cosmo : Then your name is…_

_Me : =='' now let's get it started._

_Cosmo : Oh, so your name is now let's get it started! Whee~ Okay, now let's get it started!_

So, our heroes finally arrived at a big library. "Wow," Danny, Sam, and Tucker amazed.

"Now, follow me," Wanda said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker following Wanda, Timmy, and Cosmo. Danny, Sam, and Tucker amazed with the place. "Wow, this is awesome,"

"Yeah, sure is. Now we must find an old book with brown cover," Wanda said. The other's just following. "The book has green glow around it." She said. "Now, where's the book?" she wondered.

"Uh, maybe that one?" Danny pointing on a glowing green book.

"Ah, yes. There it is." Wanda hurrying to get that book.

"Can I read that?" Danny asked.

"Uh, no! Sorry, uh… this is… uh, let me read it for you." Said Wanda nervously, hold the book tight with her hands. If Danny read that, he will find out about this fairy world. Wanda hold the book just to make sure they not noticing this is the Fairy World, she can edit some words.

"Okay, now let me see. Ah! There it is. A long time ago, between the fairy worl- I mean, the 2nd ghost zone and the ghost zone, they're always fighting." Said Wanda, start to read.

"Huh? Why they always fighting?" Danny interrupted.

"Because it just like it! Now let's continue, mm… here's written, that the ghosts from the ghost zone want to get the powers from the ghosts inside the 2nd ghost zone. So they can use the powers to make them stronger." She said.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker raises their eyebrows. Wanda looking at them nervously, then continue to read, "Well, uh… here's written that the ghosts wants to get fairie- I mean the kind ghosts' powers."

"According to the history, that they back to their own worlds and never meet up anymore, until this time, portals start to opening randomly. The world balance start to loss," Wanda said as he closes the book, then she gasped. Danny raised an eyebrow, "Can I look at it?"

"No!" Wanda hold the book tightly.

"Why not?" ask Danny.

Wanda points on Danny's face. "Because I said so, young man!"

"Uh, okay…" Danny said, nervously.

"Now, can we do something else?" ask Sam.

"Uh, yeah! Uhm,… so we must find out where the portal will open up next!" Timmy said.

"…how?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker asked.

"Uh… I don't know, let's see…" Timmy think for a moment. "I wish I has a ghost detector!" he said, Cosmo and Wanda swing their wands. Their wands start to shine then a ghost detector appear on Timmy's hands. "Great," he said.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker glanced for a while. "How'd you do that?" Danny ask Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well uh,… internet?" Cosmo answered, using Timmy's favorite lie habit. Danny raised an eyebrow, "weird," he said.

Timmy turns on the detector, it start to working. The radar start moving, try to detect ghosts around. The monitor show the radar thing. "Yes, it works!" Timmy yelled happily. Then a beep appear on the monitor. "Uh-oh, there's already a ghost here!" Timmy yelled nervously.

"Oh, no! We're too late! They already appear here!" Wanda screamed.

"Noooo! Pudding!" Cosmo screamed randomly, but he is scared.

"According to this radar, the ghost is right-" Timmy said, as he following the radar. "-here…" he stopped when he bumped into Danny. Danny glares on Timmy, then Timmy chuckled.

"Heheh,… sorry. I forgot you're a ghost," Timmy chuckled a little, Danny frowned. Sam and Tucker raised their eyebrows.

"…why it's not tracking Cosmo and Wanda?" ask Sam. Timmy and the fairies start to panicked again.

"Uh! We're… we're… we got different, special signatures!" said Wanda.

"Yeah! And we do some magi-" Cosmo slapped by Wanda before he could finish it. "You see, our powers are different with the normal ghosts, and our body also different." Wanda finish it, hoping she do a right thing, not to confuse the children. But the teens just raised their eyebrows. "Weird" they muttered.

Danny looking at Cosmo and Wanda. "Looks like my ghost sense also not affecting you," Cosmo and Wanda looks nervous.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off, "Oh no,…" he muttered. And a beep appear in the ghost detector. "Oh no! They're here!" Timmy yelled.

Danny hold Timmy's shoulder, "Okay, I'm going ghost!" he yelled. Then two rings appear on him and he transformed into Danny Phantom. Danny hold Timmy who holding the ghost detector and turns him intangible, then he take Timmy fly to outside.

"We must get them too!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah!" Wanda said, hers and Cosmo's wands start to glow then they gone-poof.

Outside, Timmy still holding the ghost tracker with Danny who hold on him. "Where's the ghost?" he ask Timmy.

"Uh, they're…" Timmy stopped when someone suddenly appear in front of them. It's Skulker. Then Cosmo, Wanda, Sam, and Tucker poof-ed under them.

"Hello, whelp," Skulker grins.

"Skulker," Danny growled.

"You!" Timmy yelled.

"Cosmo!" Cosmo screamed happily. Wanda glares on him. Cosmo looking at Wanda.

"What?" Cosmo asked. "Everyone seems to say something!" he said. Wanda slaps her face.

"Skulker! What are you doing in here?" Danny yelled.

"Well, just for my other hunt," Skulker said, looking at Cosmo and Wanda, "Fairies," he said in a low voice, then smiled. Suddenly he fires a net on Cosmo and Wanda, the two fairies start to scream. "AAH!"

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy screamed.

"Skulker! Why you-" Danny stopped when Skulker say, "They're perfect for my collection, as well you," he said. Then he fire a net on Danny. Timmy fell to the soft clouds.

"Danny!" Timmy, Sam, and Tucker yelled.

_Me : Sorry it's short. I am…_

_Wanda : outta ideas? *shrug*_

_Me : …right XD_

_Danny : How come you loss of ideas?_

_Me : Well, I already think the ending but…_

_Sam : …bet you not yet think about this part_

_Me : RIGHT! xD_

_All : *glares*_

_Me : Uh, sorry. Now, DP and FOP © Butch Hartman, Puddings © Cosmo, and Fudge © Jack Fenton._

_Danny : Wow. Extreme disclaimer there. In mood huh?_

_Cosmo : and I copyrighted Puddings! Yaaaay!_

_Me : You're right about it, Dan- :P_

_Danny : Don't call me that name!_

_Me : I not yet finish it! –ny._

_Sam : *shrug* uh, I think I have no comment on this one._

_Wanda : same here,…_

_Tucker : Wow, you two got something in common_

_Sam & Wanda : *glares*_

_Tucker : uh, sorry._

_Me : Now what I claimed is, GOB (Ghostly OddBabysitter) is © me! Nah, now please check my other fics as well!_

_Danny : Which totally my story!_

_Me : And torture you story!_

_Danny : hey!_

_Me : Okay, see ya_

_All : *start to tie Pii on a chair*_

_Me : …y?_


	11. Pariah Dark is Back?

_Pii : Hiya guys x3 sorry it's really looooong… I got Writer's block XD And a very long block XD Oh, I think my writing ability is better now. So don't be confused with the sudden writing style changing ^^; Danny Phantom and Fairy OddParents copyrighted Butch Hartman. Ghostly OddBabysitter copyrighted me. Microsoft Word copyrighted Microsoft. Fanfiction . Net copyrighted the creator. My new Pikachu doll is mine. Pikachu and Pokemon copyrighted Satoshi Tajiri. I copyrighted myself. Butch Hartman copyrighted himself. Satoshi Tajiri copyrighted himself. My new keychain is mine. Sarah and Hanah copyrighted themselves. Puddings copyrighted Cosmo. Sorry bad grammar. I done the ultimate-disclaimer and this new chapter. Now, can you guys release me from this chair?_

_Everyone : *eye roll*_

_Cosmo : And I still owned puddings! Yay!~ :D_

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

"Sorry, Skulker. I just think it's not your moment." Danny said, his body start to glowing green from the energies he stored. Right after that Danny broke out from the net easily, smiled and floated to Skulker. Ghost rays charged on his hands and Danny fired it to Skulker, causing Skulker lose his grab on Cosmo and Wanda's net. Timmy crawled to Cosmo and Wanda, releasing them from the net and give them a god-family hug.

"What about Danny?" Timmy asked Sam and Tucker. Tucker smiled and pulled out his PDA, "Count on me," Tucker start to press some buttons on his PDA and hack Skulker's system. Danny grinned to Tucker, "Thanks, Tuck!"

Skulker get difficulty to control his suit, "What the-" before that, Danny opened his thermos and blue lights start to appear in the thermos. "You know, Skulker… sometimes you must give yourself a rest…" Danny said as Skulker start to sucked into the thermos with a scream. Danny capped the thermos and continue his words, "…inside the thermos off course!"

Danny smiled and shake the thermos. Everyone gathered together. "If one portal already opened here, there's another possibility that another portals can appear!" Sam said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I wonder what kind of warning awaiting us…" Danny wondered. Cosmo and Wanda's face show worry more. "I feel the atmosphere starting to change…"

In moment like this, there's no other thing they can do. They must always ready for everything,

"Everyone, on your guard," Danny said. Everyone looking around. Prepared if another portal will open…

**Meanwhile, deep in the ghost zone…**

Pariah Dark's keep…

Pariah Dark's slumber seems to shaking a little. The ghost king Danny locked before. Voices can be heard from outside. "FOOLS! Do you think locked me in this place will keep me asleep forever? I sense powers… Strong powers… fairies… I'll wake up. I will…"

The place shaking more, bright flash of green appeared. Suddenly Pariah's keep opened widely. The ghost king has woke up.

"Looks like your strong powers spread everywhere while you're asleep and start to open some portals… and one of them found an energy source which strong enough to summoned inside you and wake you up,…" a voice said. The ghost king turned to see a purple ghost and his horse.

The ghost get on his knees and continue, "…My King,"

The Ghost King smiled and let all his army came to his side. "This strong sense of powers… _fairies_," the King smiled, "Now let's get to that energy source! The FAIRIES!"

Every ghost fly outside, going to get the energy source.

Soon they will enter the Fairy World…

**Back in the Fairy World**

Suddenly blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. Danny gasped and start looking around, meanwhile Timmy's ghost radar device start to beeping like crazy. Danny's ghost sense keep coming out and Timmy start to yell. "Guys! I think we have companions…!"

They don't know where's the portal appeared, but suddenly Fairy World's sky start to fade from pinkish to green. Meanwhile, Danny's ghost sense keep coming off and Timmy's device keep beeping. They watched the scene, Danny, Sam, and Tucker familiar with this scene. "I think… this already happened before," Tucker said but suddenly screams appeared from the fairies.

"AAAAAH!"

The gang can watch fairies trying to escape. Some bones-like-ghosts appeared from nowhere. Danny, Sam, and Tucker gasped. They remembered this before, "I know who's behind me! Don't tell me…"

Suddenly a laugh echoed everywhere as strong wind start to blow. Danny, Sam, and Tucker recognized that voice. "HAHAHAHA! Your powers all mine!"

"Pariah Dark!" the three held their breath back.

"But don't you lock him inside his keep?" Tucker asked, yelled over the winds.

"Yes I did, but I don't know how he managed to get out!" Danny yelled back. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda can see a ghost floated right in front of them.

"AAAH!" they are all screamed.

"Danny Phantom," the Ghost King muttered, Danny glares on him. With all the fairy powers he absorbed, he is much stronger than before. All the skeletons surrounded Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. They're all about to get them. Timmy wondered, "You know each other?" but his voice too low in this condition.

Danny keep glaring on the Ghost King, "Attack! My Minions!"

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda start to getting attacked by the skeletons. "I wish these skeletons gone!" Timmy shouted out loud.

"But they're ghosts!" Wanda shouted back.

"Then, I wish I, You two, Danny, and his friends are at Dimmsdale!" Timmy screamed. Cosmo and Wanda closed their eyes. Their wands shines and they're poofed gone from that place.

**Dimmsdale**

Crocker is inside his room. The fairy-obsessed teacher is doing something on his desk, and whatever it is… it's connected with- "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" the teacher screamed. And he is back on his desk. He peek outside of his room when he suddenly see a 'poof' happened and he see Timmy, two floating kids with big heads, a boy with black and white suit, a techno kid, and a goth girl appeared outside. His eyes widely opened when he see that.

"Guys! What we gonna do now?" Timmy asked loudly.

"Wait, we're back at Dimmsdale, how?" Danny asked confusedly.

"There's no time to think about that, looks like the ghosts are not here yet. We must hurry find a way to save fairy world!" Wanda said.

"Right!" Everyone nodded in agreement and leave that spot they appeared before. Meanwhile our fairy-obsessed teacher watched the whole thing and remains silent before he finally shouted, "Fairy God- Parents!"

Crocker quickly grab his butterfly net, running outside like crazy while still screaming, "FAIRIES!"

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Danny, Sam, and Tucker gathered inside Timmy's house and breathing heavily. Danny changed back into his human form, to save his energy. "What was that?" Timmy asked Danny curiously.

"That was… the Ghost King, the Ghost Zone's evil king. I beat him before this and locked him inside his chamber, but I don't know how he managed to get out…" Danny explained while still breathing heavily.

"So now what we must do to get him back to his chamber?" Wanda asked.

"Lock him back inside his chamber, again,…" Danny said, "But this time it'll be harder, because he absorb your energies too,"

Cosmo and Wanda remembered about that, "Oh yeah! Our magic- I mean powers are getting weaker right now!" Wanda shouted worriedly. "Yeah,… what we gonna do?" Cosmo asked, biting his fingernails. They need a plan, but they don't know what to do. That time, Danny has the Fenton suit with him, this time not. Everyone start to think.

"Guys, the ghosts are getting haywire," Timmy shouted, break the silence. He showed his radar, the ghosts about to coming to Dimmsdale. "It's terrible!"

"We must save Cosmo and Wanda's world!" Timmy shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to get back to the Fairy World to settle a 'little' problem before the ghosts reach Dimmsdale.

Outside Timmy's house, Crocker prepared his butterfly net with him. Smiled and say, "Finally, your fairies are mine, Timmy Turner," he said. Crocker run to Timmy's door just when Timmy open the door widely and smashed Crocker. "Let's go now guys!" Timmy running outside. Followed by his godparents and friends. Timmy checking the ghosts' location by the radar again before they poofed to the Fairy World.

Meanwhile our poor fairy-obsessed teacher still on the wall and fell down slowly. Before he finally jolted up and screamed, "Fairies!" Crocker entered Timmy's house, but found nothing there. "Huh?" he asked confusedly before he hear someone behind him. "Denzel Crocker! What are you doing at Timmy Turner's house?"

Crocker turned and use his butterfly net, laughing proudly before he noticed who he had caught; the school's headmistress. She let out a scream of Crocker's name again before Crocker running away from her with his butterfly net.

**FOP DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

_Danny : What the heck? Why you put Pariah Dark there Pii?_

_Pii : I don't have any idea who's the perfect enemy to put in there so… ._._

_Sam : Why not OC then? ==''_

_Pii : because I told ya I hate OCs. Most of them are sues D8_

_Tucker : Tch, you always can make not a sue one_

_Pii : well, I own one in my Time Clash fic, just that and no other XP_

_Danny : But you also did lots of them like in 'Magician Sleep Talk' and the random doctor, random person, random…_

_Pii : yeah, yeah, but not much role XD_

_Timmy : Alright people, listen to her, if you want her to update go review!_

_Pii : So kind of you Timmy to tell them for me x3_

_Timmy : Because you'll never update if I didn't ==;_

_Cosmo : Anyway don't you think you hear someone?_

_Wanda : Who?_

_Crocker : FAIRIES!_

_Cosmo : Him!_

_Wanda : AAH!_

_Cosmo : Crock-pot! AAH!_

_Cosmo and Wanda *hides*_

_Crocker : FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!_

_Pii : I am no fairy! D:_

_Crocker : Then?_

_Pii : I am author of this fan-fic now leave because you have no role D8_

_Sam : He had a role…_

_Pii : I mean, you have no role this time! Now go!_

_Crocker : No way! Until I get- FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!_

_Cosmo : Oh, look! Pudding!_

_Crocker : Where? *look at another side* FAIRIES! *left*_

_Cosmo : Byeee~ Crock-pot! *waves*_

_Pii : Alright_

_Danny : What?_

_Tucker : Now what?_

_Pii : Good luck on Pariah Dark, guys!_

_Timmy : Wait! You mean you're not going to let us win O_o;_

_Pii : Maybe I do, maybe I don't_

_Everyone : GAAAh_

_Danny : I know her personality more than you guys she make more stories about me! Alright! Now you update Time Clash or Halfa Theory or anything! Just leave us alone here!_

_Timmy : Why?_

_Sam : *whisper* because she can torture you_

_Pii : Why I must? I don't want to right now! Nobody else reviewing huh!_

_Danny : Then what you want to do?_

_Pii : This *pull Danny to a room*_

_All : O_O DANNY!_

_Danny : O_O Oh crap! Help!_

_Pii : alright, while I am having fun here, you guys review. Okay, see ya later! Now do what I say, Danny._

_Danny : NOOO!_


	12. Giving Up?

Pii: !

Wanda: What?

Danny: …here goes again

Pii: !

Sam : Just stop it and tell us already

Pii: I got a fanatic! 8DDD

Timmy: What?

Everyone: WHAT?

Pii : She's AuthorEllie o3o she loves this story! And she support us and even promoting us!

Wanda: What?

Timmy: Cool!

Pii: Thank you so much AuthorEllie ^_^ Now my spirit is back again XD

Timmy: Now we can continue?

Pii: Yes C:

Everyone : Yay!

Pii : I don't own DP or FOP, they belong to Butch Hartman. Now onward next chappie Cx

Cosmo: -And puddings?

Pii: no. Let's start this chappie! (but sorry it's short duh o3o)

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

Our heroes appeared in the Fairy World, where every fairies screaming and trying to get away. Danny changed into his ghost form, and he floated up to see skeletons are coming their way. "They're coming!" Danny shouted as he charged his ghost rays then blasted the ghosts.

Timmy shouted, "I wish we have ghost weapons!" Cosmo and Wanda changed into ghost weapons on Timmy's hands meanwhile two ghost weapons appeared on Sam and Tucker's hands. Timmy blasted some skeleton ghosts while Sam and Tucker still confused with the ghost weapon on their hands. Finally they decided not to question it, and start attacking more ghosts.

"We split into two! Sam, Tucker, you two over there! I'll be here with Timmy and his ghost friends!" Danny shouted and everyone nodded in agreement. Sam and Tucker run to another side to fight other ghosts. Timmy (with Cosmo and Wanda as weapons) and Danny stayed in that place to fight the skeletons. The skeleton ghosts still coming.

"This will never get stopped," Danny muttered grumpily while he is still attacking. "We must find a plan,"

"But what plan?" Wanda questioned before suddenly a blast got Cosmo and Wanda. The two fairies screamed as they fell down and changed into their fairy form. Both of them place their hands on their heads. "Is the party over?" Cosmo asked his wife, but before Wanda could reply, suddenly a light appeared and the two fairies gasped. Both Cosmo and Wanda are trapped in that light. The light floated them up and the two screamed.

Danny and Timmy gasped. "Cosmo! Wanda!"

Suddenly Pariah appeared. The light took Cosmo and Wanda near to him. Danny and Timmy glared on him. The ghost king muttered darkly, "I got them," Cosmo and Wanda screamed again, this time they're hugging to each other. "I'll miss pudding!" Cosmo shouted over Wanda's scream before screaming again.

"I feel the magic," the ghost king muttered darkly, again. Lights surrounds his body, and every of the skeletons start to glowing too. Timmy and Danny are looking around them. "This time I'll rule!"

Cosmo and Wanda could feel their magic sapped, they're getting weaker than before. Meanwhile the ghost king became stronger. The ghost skeletons surrounds Danny and Timmy, they're getting closer. "What?"

They held Danny and Timmy as they screamed. Danny and Timmy tried to struggle, but they can't get away. Both boys screamed in top of their lungs. Danny tries to use his ghost powers to break from the ghosts' grip. But his ghost powers not works. "My powers not working," Danny triggered his teeth as Pariah laughed. Timmy just watched his godparents in fear.

Soon Dimmsdale's sky changed into green. Everyone questioned what's going on. But suddenly tons of skeletons appeared, everyone start to running and screaming. Sam and Tucker gasped when they see the ghosts reached to the town. "This is bad," Sam mouthed. The two decided to get the Specter Speeder. (**AN : sorry for the last time I WAS forgetting the name- since THIS story was my first DP and FOP fic. But now I already remember /shot well… Specter Speeder kinda looks like a car too, don't you think so? XD**)

Danny and Timmy are still being held by the skeletons and both of them gasping at the view of Dimmsdale. Danny tries to escape again, but he can't. Meanwhile Cosmo and Wanda could feel their magic are getting weaker and weaker. The two fairies groaned weakly. And Pariah laughs even louder- he is getting stronger.

Sam and Tucker fights with the specter speeder at Dimmsdale, but the skeletons keep coming. Fairy magic from Cosmo and Wanda really make them stronger.

Danny feels the grip on him tightened, the ghost boy groaned painfully. Timmy is looking at his babysitter and then at his godparents again. They're hurts. Dimmsdale and the Fairy World is in danger. Tears collected on the pinky boy's eyes. He can't let this happening even further. Timmy finally decided to do it, trough he knows what would happen to him. Timmy turned to Danny and say,

"Danny- I want to tell you something,"

Danny turned to Timmy, wondering what he wants to tell him. "A-Actually-" Timmy took a deep breath before continuing, "Cosmo and Wanda- are not my ghost friends… they're-"

Cosmo and Wanda gasped. _Timmy can't be serious, right?_ "No! Timmy-"

Meanwhile the confused Danny listened to Timmy. _So they're not ghosts?_ Danny wondered. Timmy's tears fell from his eyes as he shouted out loud, "_They're my fairy god parents!_"

"What?" Danny shouted, Cosmo and Wanda gasped. Timmy closed and opened his eyes again. More tears fall from his eyes now. Suddenly clouds start to appear behind Cosmo and Wanda. The two fairies sucked inside the clouds with a scream of Timmy's name. "Timmyyy…!"

"I'm sorry, Cosmo, Wanda,… But it's for you guys,…"

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

Me : …

Wanda : WHAT?...

Cosmo : What? What do you mean…?

Me : …it's real short… darnit Writer's Block…

Wanda : Timmy!

Cosmo : Timmy! What happened? D:

Me : …well, I already planned this scene for months XD

Wanda : Pii ur evil ;_;

Me : Yes I am *evil laugh*

Timmy : D:! You made me lost Cosmo and Wanda!

Wanda : Timmy DX *hugs Timmy*

Cosmo : Timmy! *hugs Timmy*

Danny : O_o Do you really planned this coming?

Me : Yes- because we're going to enter the final battle and ending soon C:

Sam : …well,… until you continue the next chapter…

Me : Yes. BTW I cancel my mind to do GOB 2, but there'll be another thing. Just wait ;D

Tucker : Okay, now it's done?

Me : Take it a yes. See ya in next chapter!

Danny : …which will ends up short and weird again…


	13. Battle

Me : Hello there I am updating this story now. XD. This story nearly end! :D I am so excited x3

Timmy : What will happen to Cosmo and Wanda? D:

Wanda : T_T Timmy!

Cosmo : T_T Timmy! And my pudding, too!

Me : Just read and find out :P

Danny : Here's the chapter 13. Danny Phantom and Fairly Odd Parents copyrighted Butch Hartman.

Me : And Ghostly Odd Babysitter copyrighted me.

Cosmo : And pudding copyrighted Cosmo!

Wanda : Come on boys, to the last battle!

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

"_They're my fairy god parents!_"

"What?" Danny shouted, Cosmo and Wanda gasped. Timmy closed and opened his eyes again. More tears fall from his eyes now. Suddenly clouds start to appear behind Cosmo and Wanda. The two fairies sucked inside the clouds with a scream of Timmy's name. "Timmyyy…!"

"I'm sorry, Cosmo, Wanda,… But it's for you guys,…"

Danny noticed the grip is getting weaker, so he broke from the skeletons' held and started to fight back. Danny shot his ghost rays to the skeletons around Timmy. After they're both free, Danny asked. "So, they're-"

Timmy just nodded, sniffed a little. But he knew what he did is right. Cosmo and Wanda are safe now, in another side of the fairy world.

"No! _My_ fairies!" they heard Pariah screamed. Danny turned to Pariah and charged his ghost rays. "No, they're not _yours_. They're _Timmy_'s!" with that, Danny shot the ghost king's head. Before the ghost could fight back, Danny took Timmy and flew away with him. They heard Pariah growled behind them.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Danny," Timmy muttered while they're flying. "The fact that fairies are exist must stay a secret,"

Danny didn't reply him, he kept listening. Timmy continued again, "So, after this is done,… we have to forget _everything_,"

Danny's eyes snapped wide, they have to forget? About fairies? Does that mean they need to forget about Cosmo and Wanda and their adventures as well? Danny don't want to forget about them either. Since Danny and Timmy met because Cosmo and Wanda, he wondered if he will forget Timmy as well? Danny really can't imagine.

The two kept flying until they spot Sam and Tucker winning against the skeletons.

"There's Sam and Tucker," Danny told Timmy, so the two landed.

"Danny!" Sam called. "Those skeletons suddenly getting stronger and suddenly weak, I wonder what's happened,"

Danny kept silent for a moment. They're getting weak because Cosmo and Wanda's magic aren't absorbed anymore. But think of it, they weren't that weak before absorb Cosmo and Wanda's magic… So, that' means the reason they need fairy's magic is…

Then that hit Danny.

"That's it!" he shouted. Everyone turned to him in confusion. "Off course! Why didn't I realize that before?"

"Realized what?" Tucker asked.

"Pariah Dark," Danny paused. "He was already weak from the last fight with me at Amity Park months ago!" everyone listened to Danny seriously. "But some mag- I mean ghost powers from this place spread everywhere, and attracted him, so he use some of his powers to break free!"

Everyone tried to absorb the idea. Danny continue again, "So, all this time, his powers are not maximal. He needed these ghosts' powers to make it return to the maximal! In other words, he's not as strong as before. When he's run out of energy, he needed to absorb new energies from the f-these special ghosts! And when the energies are gone, he's weak!" Danny stopped. Looking at his silent friends. "….er, do you guys get it?"

Tucker opened his PDA and tried to come out with a plan, "So, since he is not that strong anymore, we can defeat him more easily. Just don't let him absorb the powers." Danny nodded. The techno geek checked his PDA again, "I got a plan, let's collect every ghosts from this place. Since you said these powers attracted him, the powers of ghosts in this place are actually strong. Danny, you can try to lock him back in his chamber. And I need every ghosts send their powers to lock his place. So it will never opened again,"

Danny nodded. "It sounds like a great idea,"

"So, how we will get every ghosts?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell Jorgen," Timmy said.

"Alright! Plan set," Danny announced. "So I'll fight Pariah and push him back to his lair. You guys take the Specter Speeder and find Jorgen," everyone nodded. Tucker, Timmy, and Sam entered the Specter Speeder.

"Take care, Danny," Sam told Danny before the Speeder took off.

Danny turned to the green sky. Ghost Zone is the next destination. But first, he must take the Pariah with him. Danny turned to another direction, where he can hear Pariah's voice. Danny nodded and flew to that side.

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

"Where'd those fairies and that ghost boy go," he muttered darkly. The Ghost King searched every side, but there's no sign of any fairy. Then suddenly a group of skeletons destroyed. Pariah turned to only found none other than Danny Phantom with his ghost ray charged. "Looking for me?"

Pariah growled, firing his ghost rays. Danny dodged all of the rays while he is getting closer to his side. Danny punched the ghost on his face. Pariah growled.

_That's right. He's weaker now_. Danny charged again and landed another punch on the Ghost King's face. While he's not fighting back yet, Danny use this chance to keep hitting him. But then the Ghost got annoyed, and shot a strong ghost ray on Danny. Danny tossed and rolled until he lay on his back.

_Sure, he is weaker… but he is still stronger than me_. Danny thought. Danny needed to think a way to take him to the Ghost Zone, but… how? Danny keep thinking in silence, unmoving.

Pariah walked slowly to Danny and ready to fight back. Danny didn't move, he kept silent. Finding a quick plan to save himself. Pariah is getting closer, but suddenly he fell back. "What?"

Danny created a ghost shield around him. After he see Pariah fell back, he erased the shield and fly to the sky. He paused in the halfway, wondering if Pariah following.

"I'll get you for this," Pariah growled, he throw ghost rays on Danny- who dodged all of them and flying forward to the sky. Pariah getting angrier, and followed Danny to the sky. _That's it_, Danny thought. But the Ghost King is not that stupid to be deceived to his own chamber. So Danny stopped in the middle of the way and fight him back.

"So you prefer to fight me here, huh?" Pariah growled. "It'll make no difference,"

Danny created a giant ghost ray and throw it to Pariah. Right after he threw it, Danny flew past the Ghost King. The Ghost King shot, covered his eyes and tried to back to his attacking stance. And he found Danny wasn't in front of him anymore. He turned around, to found the ghost boy floating there. Pariah instantly shot a ray on Danny and say, "A sneaky attack won't work on me!"

But to his surprise, he feel cold around his body, his body began to frozen solid. "Oh, yes, it works," a voice from beside him said. Pariah turned to his right, to found Danny used his ice powers to froze his body. "What? How?"

Pariah Dark turned his eyes to 'Danny Phantom' he shot. It was shattered into pieces. It was an ice! Pariah didn't notice that before, he was too hurrying to fight it and didn't see that thing well because he was afraid that Danny will attack him first. Danny keep using his ice power to freeze the Ghost King while saying, "Yeah, ice. My duplicate power is not that good, that time I only can use the duplicate because that time I was using the suit. So I'll just use ice,"

After he froze Pariah enough, Danny took him and flew to the lair. Danny entered the chamber room and searching for the key. Pariah noticed that he will lock up again, so he broke free. "No! Nooo-"

The ices around him shattered, and Pariah shouted, "I will not lock in that place again!" Pariah shot a ghost ray on Danny, caused him to fell on the floor. Then Danny spotted the key at another corner side of the floor. _There it is_.

"Oh, yes you will!" Danny shot his ghost ray on the ghost. Pariah shot and fell into his chamber. Danny quickly closed the chamber and use his ghost powers to keep Pariah not escape. Danny triggered his teeth, it's getting harder. He needed to take the key but if he stopped pushing, Pariah will get out again.

And then, a group of fairies appeared. Every fairies are there, even Cosmo and Wanda. Not long after that, the Speeder entered the room. Tucker waved to his best friend. "Sorry to take so long,"

"Guys!" Danny shouted happily.

Jorgen pointed his big wand on the chamber and say, "Now, all of you! Use your power to lock up that chamber!"

Every fairy raised their wands, light came out from the wand, straight to the chamber.

"Yeah, take that for took my pudding!" Cosmo shouted from the herd.

Danny smiled and stop pushing, the chamber is held by the fairies now. Danny walked to the corner and took the key, then he turned back and inserted the key to the chamber. The fairies are not done yet, they're still sending their energies to make the chamber seal stronger. And at the same time with that, Danny locked the chamber.

Everyone raised their hands to the Ghost Zone air, and scream a loud 'yay'.

The battle is finally over.

Skeletons are disappearing from Fairy World and Dimmsdale.

The green sky disappeared and the normal sky returns.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Danny shouted to the two fairies. He is happy to see them since he hadn't see them after they're disappeared to the clouds. "Danny!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted back. The three went into a hug. "You two are alright," he told him. Tucker, Sam, and Timmy jumped outside the Speeder, and joined the hug as well.

Everything was returned to normal… but,

Then they heard Jorgen's cough. Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Sam, and Tucker stopped their hug. Jorgen raises his wands and say, "This is not over for you yet, puny Timmy Turner. And the halfa boy, Danny Phantom,"

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

Me : Tadah! It's done! :D

Wanda : Not done yet! D: What will happen to Timmy and Danny, and me, and Cosmo?

Cosmo : ;_; waah! I don't want to lost my pudding!

Danny : Well, about that…

Timmy : Pii updated two chapters now, so check it out already. It's the last chapter of GoB :)

Wanda : :D really?

Cosmo : Yay ^_^

Me : Okay, so you can head up to the next chapter now! :D Enjoy ^_^~


	14. Promise not say Good Bye!

Me : The last chapter!

Danny : And double update!

Timmy : If you missed the last battle, head on to the previous chapter :D Since Pii is updating two chapters today ^_^

Wanda : Thank you for reading all this time

Cosmo : and thank you for my pudding pool :) *dive in the pudding pool*

Danny : Thanks for all the kind reviews, especially to AuthorLili who already support us really much

Me : I do not own Danny Phantom, neither Fairly Odd Parents. They're created by Butch Hartman. Ghostly Odd Babysitter copyrighted me. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it! :D

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

"This is not over for you yet, puny Timmy Turner. And the halfa boy, Danny Phantom,"

They're fall silent. Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda already know what will happen to them after that. None of them say a word.

Sam walked to Danny and ask, "Danny, what does he mean…"

Jorgen pointed to Sam and told her, "This is nothing to do with you, puny humans!" Sam and Tucker fell silent. They wondered what happened to Danny and Timmy when they're not around- why Jorgen sounds so mad? Danny turned to Sam, and told her, "It's okay Sam, you and Tucker head back to Timmy's house now… I have something to finish,"

"Danny," Sam wanted to protest. But Danny's eyes told them to go. Sam sighed, "Okay," she turned to Tucker, the two went into the Speeder and headed back.

After the two left, Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda turned to Jorgen again. "You all, Fairy World, now." With that, everyone in that place disappeared with a poof, into the Fairy World.

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

Every fairy along with Danny and Timmy appeared in the Fairy World with a giant poof. Jorgen put his wand beside him before saying, "Puny Timmy Turner, you do realize what's your fault,"

Timmy nodded slowly, "Yes…"

Jorgen say again, "Revealed about fairies to humans. Your fairies would be taken and you two's memories will be erased." Timmy not said anything else. He remains silent. Cosmo and Wanda began crying and hugged Timmy. "Timmy!"

"Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy cried as well.

Danny can't stand still like that, he floated to Jorgen's face and told him, "Hey! What Timmy did was right, if it wasn't for Timmy, we wouldn't have defeat Pariah Dark! Pariah would have used their powers and I wouldn't able to beat him!" Danny glared at the big fairy. Jorgen replied, "Rules are rules,"

Danny shot back, "But we were all under attack, you must think of that! You must make exception! You don't have to take Timmy's fairies away, neither with his memories!"

Jorgen poofed a big book of 'Da Rules'. "But here is listed. When another human know the existence about Fairy God Parents, the God Parents must resent into the fairy world. And their memories must erased,"

Danny landed on Fairy World's cloudy surface, and say, "The rules say 'when another human know the existence'." Danny paused, he let two rings appeared and change his looks back into his human form. "But, I am not a human. I am a half-ghost."

Danny stared at Jorgen, who continuously silent. "How will you take that?" Danny asked.

Jorgen raised his wand, "But you're still half- HUMAN!"

Danny changed back into his ghost form and floated to Jorgen's face again, "But I am still HALF- ghost! I am not completely human! So your rules don't work."

Jorgen didn't reply Danny for a moment, thinking to make a decision. Nobody say a word. Then Jorgen finally decide, "Alright! I decided." He turned to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda and pointed his wand on them. "Puny Timmy Turner can keep his God Parents because he saved us all,"

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda hugging each other tightly. "Timmy!" happy for not have to separate. But Jorgen is not done yet.

Jorgen turned to Danny, and say, "However, you. Trough you have helped us defeat the Pariah Dark, you're still half-human and you're not allowed to remember about fairies,"

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda gasped. "Danny!"

Jorgen took the erase-memory-thing and show it in front of Danny. "So you have to forget about everything,"

Danny gulped. His memories about Cosmo and Wanda still will be erased. But he's glad- at least Timmy doesn't have to separate with his fairies.

"Danny," Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda whispered. Cosmo and Wanda don't want to lost Danny too, after all these adventures… Danny already like their another God Child.

"I'll erase your memories now," Jorgen told Danny. Danny didn't reply, he closed his eyes and brace himself for it. _This is it_. Then Jorgen clicked the button.

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

Meanwhile, at Timmy's house, Sam and Tucker are sitting in the Turner's living room while waiting for Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda's return. "I wonder what they're talking about there," Sam wondered.

"I don't know, but they'll come back," Tucker replied.

"You know," Sam told Tucker. "I'm worried,"

But Danny is always coming back, so they don't have to worry. Sam took a deep breath and decide to not worried about them. "He's always coming back," she told herself. "But I am still wondering what they're talking about,…"

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

Danny slowly opened his eyes, confused with everyone else's faces. _Did Jorgen pressed that already? _Why nothing has happened? Why he still remember everything?

"You pressed that already?" Danny questioned. Jorgen is confused too, he pressed and pressed the button again. "Is this thing broke?" he wondered. He pressed and pressed the button again, before Wanda told him, "Sir,"

"What?" Jorgen sounds annoyed. He kept pressing the button.

"I guess the button not effect him," Wanda told Jorgen.

"What?" Jorgen surprised. Wanda nodded, and explained to him. "None of our magic effect him when he is in his ghost form, we tried that before,"

"But-but how?" Jorgen wondered. Looking at the floating ghost boy in front of him. Danny didn't say anything. Wanda smiled at him, she will use this chance to save Danny.

Wanda told Jorgen again, "I guess we can let him keep the memories, anyway, he can be trusted," she smiled. Danny tried to crack a grin.

"No humans can be trusted!" Jorgen suddenly snap out.

"But Timmy can kept his fairies a secret," Danny told him. "You can trust me, I have kept my half-ghost status a secret for months. I'm sure I can kept yours,"

Again, Jorgen is thinking hard, and everyone is waiting for his decision. Then he lift his face up, and say, "Fine."

"You can keep your memories, but you have to keep fairies a secret. UNDERSTAND?" he asked to Danny face.

"Understood." Danny replied as he floated down to Timmy and changed into his human form. Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda hugging each other once again. Jorgen raised his big wand, and say, "I am thankful for your help, Danny Phantom. Now I'm done with this, I'll sending you back to Dimmsdale," with a giant poof, Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda disappeared from Fairy World.

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

Outside Timmy's house, a big poof appeared. Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

Sam and Tucker ran outside and hug their best friend. "Danny!"

Sam asked, "So, what did you guys talk about?" Danny just smiled, "Nothing, nothing much. Just some thank-yous for saving the F- 2nd Ghost Zone. Right, guys?" Danny turned to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. They replied with a nod.

Tucker jumped into the Specter Speeder and told Danny, "Hey, we're done with our task. We should headed home now," Sam nodded and walked into the Speeder. That's true, Sam and Tucker planned to take Danny home at the first time they arrived, but since there was a ghost attack, they need to take care of it first.

Now all of those are done, so they needed to get home.

Timmy looks sad to hear Danny is leaving. But before Danny left, he walked to Timmy and told him, "Hey, I'll coming back,"

"Yes, you will,… one day," Timmy replied. Danny just smiled, before say, "No, I meant it. I'll come back." He paused, looking at Cosmo and Wanda. "I'll babysit you every free days, besides… I need the money." Danny hugged Timmy, who fell silent.

"Y-You will?" Timmy gaped. Danny nodded.

"Thank you, Dan!" Timmy hugged Danny back, this time Cosmo and Wanda joined it. They're into another hugging moment. Tucker horned Danny, it's time to head back. Danny let go the hug, and walked into the Speeder. Timmy smiled and waved to his babysitter, "Bye Danny!"

Danny waved as the Specter Speeder went away, Danny keep looking to the rearview mirrors to see Timmy. Timmy is left with Cosmo and Wanda, still looking at the road. Smiled. This is official: Timmy is getting a new babysitter! Trough Danny's just babysit him every free days- which means every weekend and vacations. But suddenly someone's voice broke their smile.

"Daniiiiieeeel~!"

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into flies. While Timmy just stared at the walking girl.

Vicky, indeed. Holding some flowers. She turned angry at the look of Timmy's face. He pulled Timmy up and glared on him. "You- where's Daniel?"

"He-He's just took off with his friends. Back to his town," Timmy told her.

Vicky dropped Timmy and the flowers that instant. "What?" Vicky turned to see the road and found the Specter Speeder getting farther. Vicky tried to chase the Speeder while keep calling, "Daniel! Wait! My love! Don't goooo! Nooooooooo!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker laughed really hard inside the Speeder.

**DP FOP DP FOP DP FOP**

Me : Finally guys…. My first English fan-fiction ever at FFN… is finally DONE!

Everyone : YAY! :DDDD *applause*

Me : Alright, after this I'll make something special. So stay tuned :)

Wanda : Pii is planning to make one-shot series for GoB ^_^

Me : O_O WANDA Don't spoil that- gaipgjsipjgiopasjgpagj

Cosmo : What? Really? Yaay :D

Me : All right, like I told you, stay tuned! :D Danny is being Timmy's babysitter every weekend and free days ^_^ How'd it will turned out? Like I said before again, STAY T~U~N~E~D!... hit it!

Timmy : *hit the music box, 'Bad (Michael Jackson)' turned on*

Everyone *dances*

Wanda : Don't you think this last author note is copying something? *dance*

Me : Something? Why? Yes, Yes it is. Megamind ending. Yes, it is! *dance*

Danny : Buy why 'Bad'? *dance*

Me : Since I am 'bad'. *dance*

Timmy : You're not 'that' bad *dance*

Me : Oh, yes, I am 'that' bad. *dance*

Cosmo : Yeah! Pudding! *dance with pudding*

Me : Oh, you just don't know what's bad, what's not! *dance*

Wanda : Oh, whatever… *dance*


End file.
